Breath of Fire: Brothers in All but Blood
by Blackshadow999
Summary: A normal story of heroes saving the world? Not really, World saving yes, but your normal kind of heroes, no. Follow Kai Bateson and the rest of the characters from Breath of Fire II on a journey that is out of the ordinary!
1. 1 There and Back Again

**A/n**

 **Okay I have done revisions to this chapter, still is fairly similar, but I did some fixing and better descriptions here and there. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: "There and Back Again"

Greetings and Salutations to you. If you are here then I assume you wish to hear an amazing story? Mine is one that would accurately be described as such as it is a hard one to believe to be sure. Yet it really happened… To think this story involves saving the world, but I am getting ahead in the saga that I played a part in.

Before I start, I suppose I should introduce myself. Well my name is Kai, Kai Bateson. I am to all of appearances a human being. I will explain why I say that later in this story. Anyway, my height is at five foot ten and I am… well fit from the things I do for a living. I have silver colored hair that is in spikes that go random directions from my head. Then I also have a long length of hair that comes out from the back that I tie and goes from the back down to my waist. My eyes are a teal color, a rather rare color as I am told by many of those I have met, but that is how it is. I have smooth and handsome facial features or at least others say so. Because of that, when I go into towns I have to be careful; women swoon over me! I can't smile as the ladies literally faint. I have no idea why they do, but that's my lot in life it seems.

My usually outfit that I wear for when I travel to do missions and jobs I put together with two basic goals in mind; those being survival and functionality! So, my clothing/outfit I go with is practical so that it is more functional; I just see no reason for my appearance to be more important than getting a job done and living afterwards as well. I need no look of greatness as my past escapades speak of that subject far more than anything else. So much to that point that when someone who knows of my reputation from a mission or job I have done; they have a hard time believing I'm the same person when they meet me in person. Especially with a few particular things I have done and gotten into that are well known events in history; even if I went by different names during those times. But, back to my outfit before I got sidetracked; it consisted of a medium thick leather coat over my cotton shirt and medium leather pants over my light leather shorts. There was a steel breastplate over the coat along with shoulder guards. As for my right arm, it was equipped with a steel gauntlet, vambrace and rerebrace; therefore, encasing my whole right arm in armored steel. My left arm wasn't as armored as my right; I just had a steel gauntlet and vambrace, and then there was only the medium thick leather of my coat on my upper arm.

I have three durable and outright well-made belts; two at my waist and on diagonal from my left shoulder to my right hip. They're mostly for carrying my equipment, one piece each. There was interconnecting light steel plating on the outfacing side and the front of my upper right leg and went to right about my knee. On my left leg there was also interconnecting plates, but instead of it being on the outfacing side and the front like it is on my right; the guard was made up of two half layered plating; half on the front of my leg and the other half on the back of my leg. For my legs I had knee length boots that were steel plated on the front and also covered my knees with armor as well. To finish off my attire, I had a light black cloak with a hood that covered my head and most of my face. For the part of my face it doesn't cover I have cloth I can put over to serve that purpose. There are times I don't want to attract attention and with my face that can be difficult. So overall, meant for a good defense and keeping me alive which is the goal and outcome in mind.

Now for my chosen arsenal; it's made up of four weapons along with the other things I carried work with one of those four. The first weapon in the lineup and… admittedly, my personal preference and choice to use for most situations; my great blade sword. The long, wide blade; measured five feet in length plus the foot that the hilt added and a foot and a half wide. The sword was made of an extremely rare metal that was… extremely strong. I would say anyone or anything would be hard pressed to dent, scratch or damage in any way… or at least I haven't found a way that can be done and I put it through serious beatings over the years. This weapon's weight is one of the reasons I am as fit as I am; it weighs sixty-five pounds. Being that heavy does have its advantages as you can get some serious force in a swing with that weight!

The blade itself was straight on one side, yet the last three fourths of a foot curved upward. The other side was straight for two thirds of the blade then curved up slightly the made a circular arc down to meet at the point of the blade. The hilt was a cylindrical tube shape, along with the inch-thick metal guard between the hilt and the actual blade made up the handle to this sword. The guard was an oval plate that had the design that made it look kind of like an eye. The sheath of this blade has an open slot on the left side to be able to sheath my great sword or draw it. I couldn't do so without the slot as that would require me to draw straight out and with the blade's length; that is impossible without removing the sheath and that's just too time consuming. This large sword when it was in its sheath was attached to the belt that went diagonally over my chest from left to right.

My next weapon was a thirty-three-inch blade that curved upward slightly at the last three inches to a point, no guard and the hilt was a simple one. This weapon wasn't made for heavy fighting; no it was forged for speed and precision striking. The sword was light easy to handle and was efficient for quick accurate strikes. This sword was set on one of the two belts on my hips, so that the blade was on the back of my waist. The other belt that was askew from the other, tilting downward a bit over my right thigh. On my right hip where the diagonally situated belt was; a leather holster that held five sharp knives that I could throw or use in for close quarter combat.

My last weapon that I carried, was stored on the outside of my left thigh where there wasn't armor plate; that being my small but handy custom crossbow. It could fold and be smaller for when I didn't need it and fitted into a holster I had on my left hip right between the armor plates. The two metal half bows that formed the 'bow' of the crossbow folded inward on either side, with springs on the inside parts for bringing the bow back to full use when drawn. The back of the crossbow was metal and hollow so that it could fold upward then went forward for storage. Then the coolest part of this crossbow was that it loaded and reloaded bolts without me having to do anything for a few shots, six to be exact. The six bolts are in a small compartment that is below the place the bolts are positioned to be shot. I got this custom crossbow some years ago while I was in Gruntz doing a job; was one of the rewards. It was made by a friend who is a smith, but his real passion is making odd machines.

Nevertheless, enough with the descriptions of my attire and equipment; on with this tale; I was on my way back to Newhaven where the ranger guild was. I had finished fulfilling the contract that was given to me from a client of the guild. When I had been handed this assignment, it had sounded simple when I had read the contract and agreed to do the job. I was to go and 'deal with a pest that the client was having problems with' was the exact wording of the contract. It was a kind of job I have done before and they were normally straight forward. A simple task that should have taken a maximum of two weeks, one week being for traveling distance both ways and the other for handling the said pest. This one however, had ended up taking two weeks to handle a 'pest' problem they had as there were… unforeseen complications.

What the client forgot to put in the contract or hadn't mentioned was the 'pest' was actually a tyorkin. A tyorkin is an insect that looks like a fly, but is a hundred times larger than its tiny cousin the house fly. Its size is just the beginning, the strength that a tyorkin has is high and dangerous for those who aren't prepared. Then the exoskeleton they have, is hard as reinforced steel and there are few places that there isn't that exoskeleton, but you need to aim pretty good to hit those spots. Tyorkins also have very sharp talon like claws on each of their six legs as well; can cut high quality iron like a hot knife through butter. Oh yeah, and tyorkins are also freaking fast! Not creatures you really want to be around on a regular basis; that's if you don't know how to deal with them and value your wellbeing and life.

Thankfully, I'm no stranger to big dangerous creatures and how to deal with them. So, it just so happens, that I know how to deal with tyorkins as I have on occasion. My great blade can cut through their exoskeleton along with their inside, problem solved by me for others. I shouldn't have had any difficulty in completing such a task, yet fate always likes to make things harder for me; ever since I was young. So this wasn't different from a lot of the jobs I get and take, or at least that's what I thought until I arrived at the client's place. Apparently, the tyorkin I was hired to get rid of, had friends and relatives living with it. Found that out after my first trek for observation on the nest. When I went back to the client, he had no idea that the pest that was giving him trouble wasn't the same one every time. So a mission that was to take care of a pest turned into exterminating what was equal to a colony of tyorkin; which is around thirty of them. So I took another two weeks to finish that job; though the client did pay me quite a bit more than he had originally agreed to pay in exchange for the extra work. Not all the people I'm hired to help do that so I'm happy when I have a client that pays extra.

*sigh* I couldn't wait to get a bath and get some time to relax. Jobs like this last one are just the pits and drain you like little else for Landon's sakes! It will take a lot of work to get all the blood from the tyorkin that I killed out. Although, the staff the client had observing me do the work were in awe of how I could slice through the bugs with relative ease. Anyways, I got to the top of the hill I was climbing and had the sight of Newhaven down below. I was almost there; bath and the comforts of home, here I come! I headed down the hill and shortly was at the front gate which had a guard as always.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" called a gruff voice.

I smiled, "Hey George, it's me, Kai. I'm just getting back from a job." I replied.

"Oh sorry; just been seeing some strange kinds of people around lately. Go on in." said the guardsman.

Nodding before continuing through the entranceway into the city that I for the time being call home, Haven. Reached the first main street and turned left to head towards the ranger's guild to report the successful completion of the contract I was assigned and to drop off the payment I received. Made my way down the stairway to the guild, to see that it was business as usual at the times I was at the guild itself as it tends to be. "Ah Kai, you're back!" said a female voice.

I looked over to the front desk of the guild and saw the secretary who manages the contracts and the writing of. Her name is Sylvia; nice lady, bright and chipper most of the time and able to keep the records of the guild, which there were a great deal. "Yes, so I am. The job took longer than I thought it would originally; complications came up. You know how that goes sometimes." I answered.

Closed the distance and reaching the desk, dropped my bag of supplies to the floor and began to rummage around in it for the income I had gotten from the client that hired me. Once I found the bag that I had received I brought out the sizable bag of coins and set it on the desk, with a gratifying clunk from its weight. "Here is the payment from the client. As I did more than the contract bound me to he thought he should pay me some more coin than he agreed to. He was a very grateful and understanding guy; one of the nicer clients I have had. So there any standing missions or request for me?" I said leaving the question open, hoping that the answer of no.

Sylvia shook her head. That was a mercy! I needed a break from being sent out on jobs. I haven't had more than a day for the last four months to between missions to be at my place and wind down. I leaned in close to Silva, "By the way… you know how Ryu and Bow are doing these days? I don't get to see them lately, being called from one job to another for the last four months. I worry about them at times." I remarked.

"They are getting their first mission right now I believe." Silva returned to me.

I smiled, "How nice for them."

Heard the sound quiet laughter from behind me, I turned to see some of the other rangers who were newer. At least, I didn't know the rangers in the group that was snickering at Sylvia and myself. Sighing at their actions, I spoke up, "There something funny boys, or did I miss a joke?"

The trio of rangers that had been snickering, quit laughing at hearing my question. I'm well respected in the guild as I take on the more difficult missions and so… well some of the other rangers are a little afraid of me. One of them spoke up, "Bow and Ryu getting a mission? They're just going to find a pet for someone!"

The group of rangers began laughing again, though it had more a tone of nervousness than before since it was clear that they knew who I was. Shaking my head at their actions again, as it was silly as they were just being mean and stupid. "Yeah, it still is a mission. One of the easier ones granted, but we all have done them. As I recall your first mission was to be a bodyguard at some small party, Fred wasn't it?" I stated flatly, recalling the name of one of the trio as he had joined the guild about a year ago.

The group of rangers went quiet, "Don't make fun of others for getting the easy and simple jobs." Said another voice from the stairway up to the street above.

We all looked to the stairway to see another ranger coming down them. I smirked a bit, "Hello John, sensible as ever I see. You getting back from a job I assume?"

The ranger named John Glen, he looked over at me before nodding. John and I had worked together from time to time. We weren't best friends or anything like that, but we got along well and tended to take the harder jobs then the majority of the rangers in the guild. "Rather a boring job that wasn't worth the price paid in my opinion, just guarding a noble that was scared of being attacked." John finished.

I snorted, he had it easy this time, "Well can't say I had that boring of a job; though I rarely do now days." I commented.

"… Take care of a pest as I remember the contract saying." Came the voice of Silvia

Glanced back at Silvia with a bit of surprise. How she remembers all the missions and the contracts attached to them, I'll never know! Still, she somehow does and that, is likely why Elder Allen keeps her as the secretary here. A wise decision on his part, I must say, "Yes that's what it said, but the client didn't mention that the said pest was a tyorkin." I said as if I was commenting on the weather.

Everyone went dead silent at my statement. "Why is it you get the interesting missions lately?" Pose John to the room at large.

Looking back to John, I put a finger to my chin. John and a very few other rangers can honestly say what John had about the missions I take. "Interesting huh? … Well I guess I shouldn't mention that the tyorkin had friends and relatives living with it and so I ended up having to take down a colony worth, but well that's how a job can go sometimes." I went on further.

John just kept looking at me and said, "Like I said, you seem to get the interesting missions lately."

Gave a smile and a nod to John and then I turned back to Sylvia, "Sylvia if you could just deposit the usual percentage into my account at the bank, I would appreciate it. I really need to clean up from this last job." I said, to which she nodded her head.

Picked up my things and left the guild after that and headed to the place I had. It wasn't anything huge or amazing, though I had the money for it. Just a small house on the outside against the left wall of town to get a modicum of peace for myself. There was a heavy metal gate the size of a normal door that was behind and next to my house. The place had four rooms, since it was just me. I really needed no more than that to live comfortably and don't want extra to have to take care of. To give a bit of an idea and tour, I'll start at the door! The front door that led into the house opened into a small sitting room, mostly for the rare times I have company. Now, let me state in my defense and for the record, should someone be keeping one, I'm not some kind of hermit! No, I like my privacy and the peace that comes with it, that's all and nothing else. Neither the House size I have, nor its location, in anyway reflects that I'm trying to discourage or shoo away company. Some may imply that it does, but they don't know what they're talking about!

Anyway back to the front room, it had two chairs and a small sofa hence a sitting room to entertain company when I do have visitors. The one of the two chairs was one I had made myself and so it was sturdy… more than it was good looking. The other I had gotten a carpenter to make for me, taking into account the results of the first chair. I had learned I'm no good with carpentry. Could do it, but no way would I be able to sell it for a good amount of money in return. The sofa I had received from a grateful client who was very wealthy. It was comfortable so that's what counts for me. There was the doorway opposite of the front door, that opened into the hallway and also another door on the left wall as you're coming in the front door that led to the kitchen.

The hallway that was behind the sitting room gave access to the rest of the place. Were you to turn left and go to the end of the hallway you would find an essential room that every house needs, the bedroom one uses for sleeping. I may pride myself that I can sleep almost anywhere, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't take a bed when it's available. The bedroom was in the back left corner of the house position wise. In the room, there was a bed large in size, yet not special or unusual, just fairly good quality as I had the money when I bought the piece of furniture. It was comfortable and it worked for my needs and preferences, that's what counted in my mind.

Next room would be the kitchen in the front left corner of my place. It's somewhat small, but met my needs more than a large kitchen would have. I may not be an outstanding cook however, I can make food that is good to eat and most importantly, edible. As such, I have an array of tools to make and prepare meals… okay, I have a rather sizable collection of knives, cleavers, blades and other kitchen cutlery that I tend to keep in the kitchen when I'm not using or sharpening them. I'm an enthusiast when it comes to blades… some call me a blade nut, but to each our own I say to them. We all have our different interests and blades are one of mine, enough said. The kitchen was positioned in front of the bedroom with the main central hallway in between them. It could be entered from the hallway or from the sitting room next to it.

Finally, the fourth room in the place I call home, behind the sitting room across the main central hallway, was a fair size custom bathroom that had been the reason I had this house built like it was. The reason it was a fair size, was the custom pieces I had acquired and put in. First it has a sliding door instead of one that is on hinges. It was a style I had seen on my travels and had quickly taken a strong liking to the idea, so I had taken some time to study how they were made so that those who built my house would do it right. The next piece was the medium size tub built on a raise stone brick platform that was built into the room's floor directly. The tub was three feet deep and was three feet wide by six feet long and was made out of a material called paralem stone, which is durable and smooth to the touch. In other words, the tub itself was big enough for me to comfortably recline in it. My justification, was so I could soak away the weariness and stress from the missions I went on. There's nothing else that can compare to a nice warm bath to soak troubles away!

The other nice part of the tub that those who have seen the beauty are green with envy; was on the outside is an oven-like construct that is used to heat the water in the tub to a nice warm temperature. It's an invention from an acquaintance of mine… I suppose you could call him a friend, who is a bit of crazy guy, but his stuff does work half the time. He works in a town named Gruntz and is the same friend I got my crossbow from. The room had a water basin next to the tub for ease of access. The room itself was slightly slanted inward towards the middle, where there was a drain so I could be rid of the water that has been used. I also had a cabinet in the bathroom on the middle of the right wall to store stuff to help clean myself up as well as the room itself. Then I had a second cabinet that was next to the door had towels and other supplies. Cleanliness is close to healthiness in my way of thinking!

I had also built a small extension next to my bedroom at the end of the hallway a couple of years ago, so that I could have a work space for keeping my weapons and other equipment in good working order. With some of the types of missions and jobs I end out doing on a fairly regular basis, I have to keep my weapons and other equipment at a certain standard of durability and usability. It's just cheaper to do most of it myself than have someone else do it. Plus, most smiths haven't the faintest clue how to handle my equipment, so it falls to me to do it myself. So in the end I do a better job at maintaining my things than others, everyone is happy that matters, right?

Enough with giving the layout of my home, as I went through the iron gate on the path to my way to my home, I started a fire in the 'bath heating contraption' on the side of my house; I wanted a good warm bath to help ease the muscles from the job I had just completed. It takes about ten minutes to be ready, so start it up and then go get the equipment off. I then proceeded to the front of the house, unlocked the front door and stepped inside. I have to admit it is nice to have a place you can call your own; to come back to after a hard job is completed. I immediately went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water so that it could heat up for the bath I was looking forward to getting.

Took the next ten minutes to remove my weapons, armor and other equipment. My weapons I placed by the door that led to the shop so that I could give my weapons a once over to make sure they were still good for use. I didn't know when I would get a mission next; so best be prepared! I stored my leather and steel armor, along with my breastplate in my bedroom so that I could clean them later. I took my boots of noting I would have to patch up a couple spots tonight or tomorrow… more likely tomorrow as I was tired and it was early evening. I decided that I would decide whether or not to do anything more today after I got to soak in a bath and something to eat.

Went to the bathroom seeing a barely visible mist of steam from the tub, signaling that it was now warm. I took a towel placed it on top of the other cabinet before I headed for the tub and the inviting water. I stripped down, entered the tub and sunk into the tub with a grateful sigh of relief at the feel of the warm water. It did wonders at soothing the aches I had gotten taking care of those tyorkin! I mean come on, thirty of them to one of me… clearly unfair… for those tyorkin. But still; it takes it out of you I can tell you! There is nothing like a nice warm bath to soak in to wash away your troubles!

"Ah, it is times like this, the extra I paid for the house being built, specifically the custom bathroom job, was well worth it!" I remarked to myself.

Had been soaking for I would suspect was about ten minutes, when I heard the creek of the iron gate followed by voices approaching my house. Wasn't expecting visitors, so I listened a little harder, though I didn't move as I didn't wish to do so. I hoped they would just pass by; I wanted to keep soaking right now. I couldn't hear specifically what was being said or who was talking, but that I wasn't really listening that hard. I just am able to tell that whoever was talking was getting closer to my place. I continued to listen and was surprised to pick up the sound of the front door being opened. I sighed at this development. I know I should have locked the front door, but I so rarely get visitors that I don't see the need to do that.

Well, someone has entered my home without an invitation from me and didn't even have the courtesy to knock first! How rude of them! That's a mistake in my book! That would mean they are likely intruders and I'm not fond of those! … Actually now that I think about it, the last intruder I had… as long ago as it was, ran out screaming something along the lines of 'bloody murder' to my recollection. Guess that isn't as far off as one might imagine though. After all, I was chasing them with a bloody butcher cleaver in one hand and a foot and a half crimson soaked serrated carving blade in the other. … I use them for big game I bring home. That could have been the likely reason, but it could have been something else, who's to say? It wasn't my fault he picks my place to try to break into and I certainly bare no guilt that he did so while I was preparing a deer I was going cook and so had quick access to my kitchen cutlery collection, two blades in hand as it happened. Comes with me being a blade enthusiast, nothing wrong with the hobby!

Anyway, back to the current… intruder problem I have now. I reluctantly got out of the tub; but noticed that I forgot to bring any clothes with me to change into… Landon's sakes! I won't put dirty clothes back on unless I absolutely have to! And uninvited interlopers don't fall under the 'have to', I can deal with them when I am close to being naked! I grabbed the towel wrapped it around my waist; seeing it fell to my mid thighs. Well, it's not perfect, still it will do for the moment! I went over to the cabinet on the right wall opened it and began to rummaged around until I was able to find and pull out a razor blade. I don't need to shave, for whatever reason I don't grow facial hair, yet I have a razor blade in case I'm, like in this instance caught while I'm in the tub. Hey it may be only a thin eight-inch blade; but in my hands that is enough to disable; temporarily or permanently, when I'm put to it! A simple slit of the throat and I can be done with an issue! I rarely need to go to that point, but it always pays to be prepared! It wouldn't be able to fend off a weapon, yet an unarmed opponent would have problems with me!

Now if I could make my way to the kitchen without being noticed, then I can handle the housebreaker issue with ease! I'll introduce them to my cutlery collection… up close and personal! I take pride in that collection and my knowledge of how to use them! I'LL show those intruders why that is the case! Slid open the door to the bathroom quietly, peeking out to see if the intruders had come this way yet. I saw no one, that came to my ears was breathing and grunting from the sitting room. I stealthily crept along the hallway towards the kitchen, glimpsing into the sitting room as I passed. However, at the time the burglars were not in the room but just outside the front door.

When I got to the kitchen from the hallway, I went to the cabinet that was personally crafted to the specifications I gave to a craftsman I know from a job I did in the past, for knives and cutlery storage. The said storage was on the floor for a particular feature of this crafted piece. I opened the cabinet and pulled out a three foot by three-foot knife holding rack. It brought a smile to my face when I pulled out the rack where the three rows gleamed with the silver shine of sharp blades ready to be used for whatever need I had! Knives lined the rows; the blades alternated the side they slotted into every knife so that there was space between each blade handle. Was that all I had? … Not in the slightest! Pulled out a second three-foot rack that had half the width of the first that was on the side of the cabinet without the hinges. The rack held half the number of cutlery than the first. There were knives hanging on the door to the storage cabinet. In total I had at least thirty different knives… more like forty now that I see them in their place. Now comes the difficult decision, which knife or knives do I use for the current dilemma? I took the time to glance over my selection of… persuasion tools.

I set down the razor blade I had from the bathroom on the counter and got better tools to work with. Grabbed my ever reliable twelve-inch steel butcher cleaver, a personal favorite of mine in this collection. Have had this cleaver for years and have never found another quite like it… and oh I have given it a lot of love! The other blade I brought out was a fourteen inch carving knife. This carving knife was a tad different due to the fact that it had a Wharncliffe edge as I believe the smith called it. The cutting edge was straight extremely sharp… not enough to cut falling hair, but it slices through flesh pretty smoothly. The other side of the knife was curved in an oval shape. There was still a point at the end of the knife that could puncture meat nicely. It is a nice knife and one of my more recent acquisitions!

Now I was better armed for ousting or getting rid of intruders I went to the door that went from the kitchen to the sitting room. I listened hard attempting to predict where my uninvited visitors were. I could hear that there was one in the sitting room as they sat down in the chair closest to the kitchen. That was their second mistake tonight! I slowly and silently open the door enough to let me through and slipped out creeping over to the chair. Once I was behind the chair and waited a moment to make sure the intruder had no idea I was there; I sprung up into action. In what seemed an instant, I had brought the carving knife resting at the intruder's neck so that I only had to pull back my left hand and slide the knife in a pulling motion. Then, whoever this was would be draining their jugular vein to the floor in front of them. My right hand had the cleaver left of the center of the right shoulder; one hard downward thrust and they would be missing an arm. Some may say this is an extreme way to discourage unwelcome company, but I say it is a fair way of warning off those that might try stealing from me! There's only one major downside to this method… blood stains are so hard to clean out of the furniture as well as the floor, but sacrifices must be made sometimes, unfortunate but true.

"You know; you really chose the wrong place to break into tonight bub!"

Suddenly the door opened. I reflexively tightened the hold I had on the knives and pressed them ever so slightly harder to the intruder in the chair. It wasn't enough to break the skin and draw blood, but anymore pressure and I would get that result. I glanced up to see… what the?! There was no way I could mistake the person standing in my front doorway. Green eyes, the unusual blue hair; though I'm not one to talk with my silver hair. Yes, standing there, shock written on his face was Ryu Bateson, my little 'brother'. Technically we aren't brothers by blood, but we are in every other way. I glanced down to get a closer look at the occupant in the chair. It would appear I failed to notice that it was someone I knew. For I found Bochè Doggy or Bow for ease of memory; Ryu's best friend sitting there. Oh dear… this is a… rather incriminating position to be seen in, or just awkward… I'll go with awkward for now for my benefit.

"Kai…? Wh-what are you doing…? Why are you holding knives against Bow?"

I retracted both knives from their cutting positions and took a couple of steps back.

"Oh… um… I thought someone was breaking in to my house… my mistake… ha ha ha."

Bow took umbrage to my reply.

"Break in?! You had two sharp knives in your hands! One at my neck and the other at my shoulder and you call that a mistake!"

I my apologetic expression shifted to a deadpanned look, directed at Bow.

"You have a keen eye, that's a tad unusual for you, Bow. Yet, so that you know, I find sharpening knives to be a good way to relieve stress so; I sharpened them before I left on my last job, and glad you noticed. Your fault that you didn't knock and announce yourself coming in; now isn't it? I have told you to knock and announce yourself for your safety a few times as I recall. This is why; you can easily find yourself with knives at your vitals."

I sighed before I turned to Ryu.

"So… what reason do you two have for this evening visit… and it better not be because of something Bow ate?! If it is, I'm chucking him out with a kick to his rear right now and locking the door without further discussion! I will not let HIM stink up my place ever again!"

I could never forget that evening when Bow had stunk up my house! I don't let Bow eat here because of that one night alone. It had taken three days to get rid of the foul stench that Bow produced! I had to buy all new furnishings and sheets for my bed and Landon know it I hate doing such. How he changes good, wholesome food to such sickening and poisonous gases; I will never know! Ryu waved his hands to placate me.

"No! No! Silvia said you had just gotten back and I wanted to come and say hi. Then Bow insisted on coming along."

I nodded slowly in understanding. It was then that Bow spoke up.

"So, is there a reason you are just in a towel?"

I glared at him, like he had asked a very dumb question.

"I was soaking in a nice warm bath before you entered without permission!"

I sighed at this whole situation.

"Look, give me five minutes to get some clothes on. Not to say I don't have an impressive build and have any problem showing it, but it is getting a tad cold."

I turned around threw my knives at the doorframe of the door to the kitchen. I threw my cleaver to the right side of the frame and the carving knife to the left side. Both stuck in the wood of the doorframe with a thunk and hung there. I would put them away later. With that done I strode off to my bedroom for some clothes. I grabbed a simple white shirt and brown pants. I quickly put them on and went back to the sitting room. I sat in the unoccupied chair, since Bow was in the second chair and Ryu was on the sofa.

"So I hear you two have your first mission tomorrow. That true?"

Ryu nodded in answer, whereas Bow snorted.

"Yeah, but it is just finding some pet! Granted it is Mina's, but still!"

I shook my head at this.

"Bow… that's how all rangers start out. … Wait, Mina… as in the princess of Windia?!"

Bow nodded, before he got a look of shock.

"You know Mina?!"

I sighed; Bow always forgets that I travel the world on jobs.

"Know of her, yes. I have never actually met the Windian princess in person. But yes, I have heard about her on the two jobs I have done for one I know from Windia."

There was silence for a minute, before I continued speaking.

"Odd though, for the princess to come out this way for a pet… I would expect a servant or guard to come in her stead. Anyways you two like every ranger; begin with the easy jobs and then work your way up. The elder wouldn't even think for a second, of giving you any of the requests I get; you have little experience right now. That would be like signing up for your death. You need to gain some practical knowhow before you get to doing bigger stuff."

We made some small talk, but as it was getting late, Ryu and Bow left. I decided that as I had no pressing jobs, I should be able to take it easy and have the night off. I could clean and do the maintenance on my equipment tomorrow. Having that decision made I went to my bedroom and got into bed. I exhaled in contentment in being able to sleep in my own bed for a change!

-Scene Change-

-Next day-

I woke up the next morning and enjoyed not having to start out at sun up. I got out of my bed and got dressed and had a leisurely breakfast before I started my day. I planned out my day as I took a walk through my place, seeing what needed work and what I need to get to make this place a home and not just a house again.

I left the house and headed into town. Obtaining the needed supplies was a simple task for me; I had to do this after every job or mission I came back from. It just depended on how long I have been away on how much shopping I had to get done. Of course there was the essentials; like food and things like that; but I had found last night that I also needed to get some things for cleaning and servicing my equipment and weapons.

-Time skip-

I was settling down for the night; it had been a long day of catching up and getting things back to good working order. I was just about to drop off to sleep, when I heard a cry of alarm from in town. I sat up in my bed, blinking to get the sleep out of them. After a few minutes, I started to get a little ticked off as the commotion in town got louder. Whatever is going on is depriving me of much needed sleep! I got out of bed and got dressed. I grabbed a long blade from my equipment before I exited my bedroom. I went through the kitchen as I headed to the door, though I grabbed my cleaver as I went. I locked the front door and briskly walked over to the iron gate. I strode into town; thoroughly annoyed at whatever was going on to cause all the noise that was keeping me up. Even though I wasn't fully equipped with my stuff; I had a long blade along with my trusty cleaver holstered in my belt, that's all I needed to get things in order. It didn't take me long to hone in on the crowd that had gathered in town. I saw Ryu standing amidst the crowd of people gathering to whatever was going on. I tapped him on the shoulder as not to scare him but still to get Ryu's attention.

"Hey… little brother, what's with the gathering in the dead of night? Is there a party I didn't hear about or get an invitation to? Probably better I don't get an invite to such a party; I'm not the partying type often. I would be more tempted and inclined to crash it. Those kinds of parties rob me of sleep I like to get!"

Ryu turned to me.

"Kai what are you doing here?"

I gave him a deadpanned look.

"You expect me to be able to sleep with all this ruckus going on?! Ain't going to happen! Now why don't you tell me who or what is keeping me up at this late hour, before I go further into town and show the townsfolk how cranky I am currently!"

I waited for Ryu to tell me what was happening.

"By what I have heard thus far; someone robbed Trout."

I stared at my brother.

"Trout? That rich fat a**? I guess that isn't exactly a surprise; with how he treats people… he has been kind of asking for it, was only a matter of time before someone tried. Hmm… I wonder who did it. I actually want to kind of shake their hand for a job well done; it is about time that overweight idiot got some bad fortune coming his way."

It was then a man with white hair came up to Ryu and bowed.

"I am terribly sorry for all of this!"

Ryu was confused as was I; what this guy was saying didn't make sense. I spotted a soldier coming in our direction and in a hurry. Perhaps we could get some answers from him. I shot an arm out and grabbed him by the collar bringing him to a halt in his journey.

"Okay guard… what is going on to keep so many people up at this hour in the dead of night?! Then who is responsible for it? I have a bone to pick with them!"

The guard was about to talk back to me, but his face pale at my look of on my face. For those who know me or have heard of me, know when I look unhappy that you better hope that you weren't the cause of my unhappiness! I was giving the guard an icy glare that was mixed with a look of extreme annoyance and unhappy displeasure. I do not like being kept up late at night! I am an early riser, so late nights are bad for me. It is unwise for anyone to keep me from getting the sleep I require, period!

"W-w-well m-mister; T-t-trout was r-r-robbed and th-the commander sa-aid that B-b-bow did i-it."

The guard managed to whimper this out to me. I was taken aback by, not the action as I already knew, but by the suspected culprit by the commander of the town guard. Bow? Rob Trout? I'll admit that Bow has the set of skills that most thieves have, but he has more common sense in his head than to rob someone like Trout. It's just not worth the time nor the effort or trouble that would result with doing such a thing. Something doesn't feel right about this… I smell a rat! And that rat is an extremely fat one who stands to lose little by all of this and stands to gain a great deal with the results of this situation! I let go of the guard; who promptly continued on his way. I turned to the guy that was still apologizing to Ryu.

"What do you know of all of this and how is Bow involved?"

The man, whose name was Kilgore; explained that he had hired Bow to retrieve an item that Trout had 'acquired' or more truthfully stolen, back from him and return it to Mr. Kilgore. However, obviously something had gone wrong in this. After the explanation I walked with Ryu back to his place. We were discussing the possible whereabouts and state of Bow. Obviously Bow had yet to be caught as the town guard was still looking for him. However, our question was answered for us when we entered their room and found Bow waiting. Ryu was the first to speak.

"Bow what has happened?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Yes Bow; what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Bow explained how Kilgore had asked him to slip into Trout's house and steal back the 'magic hood', which originally belonged to Kilgore in the first place. Apparently when Bow entered Trout's house and was about to go into the vault; a woman with blue hair and bat wings came out and ran passed. Bow checked the vault and found it empty and ran before he could be caught.

"So let me see if I have this straight; you go to steal a hood and find out someone with bat wings beat you to it. So you then ran?!"

Bow nodded and nearly broke down into tears as he begged Ryu for help.

"Come on Ryu you got to help me; I'm innocent!"

I sighed at the fact that Bow had completely ignored me.

"What am I? Chopped liver? Seriously with all the times I have saved both your rears; it would be nice to get some recognition from you both…"

It was then a loud banging came from the door.

"Open up in there!"

Bow began to panic. I grumbled. Was I going to have to do everything for these two still?! I used to have to bail these two out of trouble when we were younger and it has continued to today; it is just not as frequent as it was when we were younger. Bow was normally the one of the pair that got them into trouble and I would be the one that would bail them both out. I looked around for options to work with and spotted the trashcan on one side of the room; it would do for now… and is kind of fitting for Bow. I quickly strode over grabbed Bow by the collar dragged him over to the trashcan in the room and without hesitation, stuffed him into the can. Before I put the lid back on I whispered to Bow.

"Bow you value your freedom in anyway; you will not utter a single sound until I say it is okay! No matter what you hear; understand?"

I put the lid over the can and walked back to where Ryu was and winked.

"Don't worry Ryu; play it cool and everything will work out fine. I have taught you enough acting skills that you can pull off acts on the spot."

The door burst open half a minute later, when the frame broke and 3 town guards rushed into the room. I spoke first as the guards locked onto Ryu and me.

"Evening gentlemen, hope you intend to fix the door frame you broke."

Ryu nodded.

"Yes, the landlady will notice it."

The guard in the middle glared at me; I glared right back at him showing I wasn't intimidated by him. The guard in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the group, shook his head at my glare and then, shifted his gaze to Ryu.

"Ryu, where is Bow?! You better not be hiding him!"

I looked at the guard who was being rude and stupid at the moment. I did some quick thinking and had an idea that I immediately put into action.

"Excuse me Mr. …"

"Samson!"

I nodded curtly at him.

"Guard Samson… do you not see that Bow isn't here?"

The other two guards looked quickly around then stood back at attention. The guardsman Samson, who was in the middle pointed at Ryu and me accusingly.

"You could be hiding him!"

I let out a bark of laughter.

"Hide… Bow?! Have you ever been around him after an evening meal?! You can smell him long before you can see him! The gas HE passes is just terrible! And trust me when I say, don't even open the door on nights when dinner was 'seafood surprise'! Three words… Drop Dead FOUL! Bow reeks up the place unlike any other on those nights! Why, poor Ryu here; has to come spend those nights at my place if he wants to sleep without suffocating on the fumes Bow let off! Take a sniff; can you smell anything? If not, then Bow isn't here!"

One of the other guards spoke up then.

"He is right sir; that dog can stink to high heavens!"

I nodded in agreement with a slight smile while the leader Samson looked from the one who had spoken over at the trashcan; I noticed and spoke up before he had even taken a step.

"I wouldn't, were I you. Ryu told me that Bow had something for lunch that 'didn't agree' with him. That's more than enough to tell me that you don't want to know what's in that can! Not if you want to be on guard duty for the next day or more!"

He took a couple of steps back at my reply.

"I'll take your word for it!"

They all then quickly covered their mouths and ran out of the room. Ryu glance over at me with a slightly pained look.

"Did you have to say all of that?"

I glanced over at Ryu with a look of slight surprise.

"What? You know that most of it is true; especially the seafood surprise night piece… or have you forgotten how it was the last time, before you begged me to let you stay at my place for a night."

I turned to the green trashcan.

"But, now comes the problem of how we get Bow outside the city without being caught."

Both Ryu and I just stood there trying to think of a method or way to get Bow out of town without him being found out. There was silence for a long five minutes, and then it came to me! The trash can! We could get him out under the ruse of taking the trash out of town!

"Ryu, I have an idea…"

I explained the plan I had of getting Bow out of town with him being in the trashcan. Ryu seem a little skeptical of this idea working, but when I asked him to think of something else that would have a better chance of working; he couldn't come up with anything. So we went with my plan and set out with the trashcan between us towards the town entrance admittedly the can was heavy! It was when we were almost at the door of house when I could keep silent no longer.

"(pant) Bow… I think I have mentioned it before… (pant) you should seriously consider losing weight… (pant) for all of our sakes!"

I heard a grunt from within the can. We continued our way to the entrance and as expected were stopped by the guard. I had hoped it would be one of the guard members of the town watch I knew, but it wasn't. However, I could still make this work; just need to do some smooth talking and all will be well.

"Hold on you two. You know no one is allowed to leave right now, right? There is a search for a criminal going on as we speak."

I smiled before I replied.

"I completely understand that it is your duty to stop us sir. It is good to see members of the town watch being so dutiful. And we hate to be a bother you while you are doing your duty, but you see; we have this trashcan that needs to be empty really bad! You understand don't you?"

The guard glanced from me to the trashcan then back to Ryu and myself. He shook his head in the negative to my logic.

"Sorry, but can't allow that right now. You will have to wait until morning."

I adopted a worried expression and Ryu… to his credit and my pride in him, pulled the look of one that has just been condemned to the underworld, and did so beautifully. Oh… it is wonderful to see just how good Ryu's acting skills are that he learned from me! The guard began to sweat a little at seeing our expressions. I sighed sadly.

"Okay, we understand…"

I turned slowly to Ryu before I continued.

"Sorry Ryu, you heard the guard; you will have to tolerate it until morning. My condolences Ryu."

Ryu looked like he was about to break down in tears at hearing me. I have to say, I applaud my cousin's acting; it is amazing, even by my standards! And that's saying something as his teacher! The guard looked confused.

"What are you two talking about? Why is it so urgent you dump this trashcan right now?"

I turned to the guard and my face pale in sorrow and the look that said he would regret asking what he just had come to me! I took in a drawn out breath before answering, "Well my good guard, it is a horrible tale that has befallen my younger brother here. You see, his roommate… he has unfortunately ended out with has been a blight upon my brother. But bless my brother's heart, he is nice enough to put up with him. The said roommate has stomach issues he doesn't take care of well if at all most of the time. And though he pays for such foolishness later; he isn't the only one, Ryu here suffers far worse than his roommate! The roommate happened to eat food that he said tasted good, but it came back to haunt him later, if you know what I mean."

The guard paled a little at hearing my almost rehearsed and wonderfully performed charades for the multiple times I have had to bail out Ryu and Bow.

"Wait, you mean…?"

The guard pointed at the trashcan in horror and disgust. I sadly nodded at him.

"I'm afraid that's correct. Could you find it in your heart, to let us dump the contents of this trashcan so my brother may be free of this suffering that has been thrust upon him?"

The guard looked to the left and then to the right. He then moved and waved us through.

"Hurry and go dump it, for all our sakes!"

We left Newhaven and disappeared into the night. Once we were a sizable distance away for town, we stopped and I knocked on the side of the can.

"Bow, it is safe to come out now."

The trashcan lid shot up with a good deal of force and Bow appeared out of the can, glaring at me. I just looked back at him with a slight smile.

"How could you say all of those things about me?!"

I couldn't help myself as I whisper.

"With ease I said all that…"

Thankfully, neither Bow or Ryu heard me mutter the line. I looked at Bow for a couple of seconds and seeing that he hadn't heard me; I paused thinking how to word my answer.

"Well first of all, the key to any ruse is to have more believable truth than lies. And most of the things I said were in fact, true and don't even try to deny them!"

Bow looked like he was about to start a fight with me, which for the record he would have lost as he has all the times before. Before that could begin, Ryu got between Bow and me.

"Come on you two; is this really the time for this?"

We both looked at Ryu then back each other. I sighed as I knew my brother was right. We didn't have a time to fight and argue. We needed to get Bow to wherever, just away from Newhaven for now.

"You are right Ryu, so where to hide Bow for a while?"

Bow sighed then.

"Well how about that old guy's 'house? It isn't much of a house, but it is better than nothing."

I stared at the pair not understanding what they were talking about. Both Bow and Ryu then told me about how on their first mission they had met a guy that lived on the other side of the Futabi mountain range south of Newhaven. It sounded like a good place to put Bow as it was out of the way and I doubt any would think to look for him there. While he was there; Ryu and I could be left to find the 'bat-winged thief'. … It might just be me, but this is sounding like a very long trek for this job and we haven't even started! So we started off again to the south to the mountains.

-Scene change-

It was dawn by the time that we reached the Futabi mountain range and we began our trek over the mountains. As we were going, I thought I heard voices.

" _Ooo look at them! They look so good!"_

I stopped, my right hand halfway to the hilt of the blade sitting at the back on my hip while I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Bow turned around and looked at me.

"Kai what are you doing?"

"I thought… no, never mind."

We kept going along; I was still listening so that we wouldn't get jumped by anything or anyone. Shortly, once again I heard a voice.

" _Indeed and not only that; two of them are handsome!"_

I know I wasn't hearing things this time! I noticed that Ryu was also looking around like me; so then, I wasn't the only one. I had ahold of my blade, but hadn't drawn it, scanning for where the voices had come from. It was then I heard a clatter above us and as I looked up to see a group of what looked like women with feathers, wings and the legs of birds swooping downward; harpies! I was apparently the only one of us that had seen them, so I let out a shout.

"Incoming!"

I drew my blade and jumped clear of the three harpies that were attacking us. I glanced to both Ryu and Bow seeing that they had taken my shouted warning. We all assumed fighting stances as we faced three harpies. Well long battle short, we won and those birds ended up… otherwise. We reached the house that Ryu and Bow had mentioned. The owner, one by the name of Nero agreed to hide Bow as well as put him to work on… fixing the house. I don't know if house is the right term to call the place; honestly it was more a ruin than a house. I don't envy Bow and the large amount of work he will be doing!

Ryu and I made our way back through Mount Futabi and at the other end we stopped to plan out how we would go about finding this "bat winged thief" that framed Bow.

"So Ryu, where do we start looking to find this thief?"

Ryu looked at me like I was saying something crazy. I don't think I said anything out of the ordinary; I had just asked the simple question of where we start looking for the real criminal. Is that so odd or wrong?

"Wait, you mean that you plan to go with me?"

Is that what he was questioning? I nodded as if it had been obvious.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?"

"But don't you have jobs to fulfill and such?!"

Thank goodness no! I finally have a break from job requests. Plus, it had been years since I had done a job with Ryu. I stared at my brother for a good minute.

"Not at the moment, and it has been a while since we have worked together like we used to in the old days. But if you don't want an experienced world traveler like me along; I understand. Being around a guy older than you must be hard so I can take a hint. Oh woe as me!"

Ryu gave me an annoyed look. I smiled slightly

"Was that a little over the top? I have a hard time telling some times."

Ryu nodded.

"More than a little. So where would you suggest we start looking?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well first, we should go back to Newhaven for supplies, and I would like to get my equipment as this is looking like it will be a trek looking ahead. From there… Colossea would be the place I would think to start as it is the closest town to here. We can see what information we can get there that would help up find this winged thief that Bow is taking the fall for."

So Ryu and I headed back to Newhaven got the needed supplies and in my case, my armor and equipment. Thankfully no one had questioned us or approached us at all while we were here about Bow. Yet there was still a search for him going. We met back up just outside of town and began on our journey towards Colossea, the city of the battle Coliseum.


	2. 2 Chaos at the Colosseum

**A/n**

 **Here's chapter 2 and like Chapter 1 I have done revisions. Again the fixing and adding more depth throughout the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Chaos at the Coliseum!

We left Newhaven without many problems coming or going. Of course Ryu had to report the situation to Elder Allen of the guild, which I agreed was a good idea. Elder Allen I had learned was understanding and knew when it was best to keep his mouth shut to those in the town; specifically, the town guard. It isn't like I had anything against the town guard; I knew a couple of them on a more personal level and knew that many of the men that made up the guard were good guys. However, their leader was a bit quick at coming to conclusions. But the real reason I have an issue with the leader of Newhaven's guard is that he tends to listen to the preacher from that church that came here a couple of years ago… that church of St. Eva, I think it's called.

I have heard some things about the church of St. Eva while I was on assignments and it didn't sound bad, at least the teachings I have heard some of the 'believers' had said to me. I'm not one to be big on religion, I believe in the guidance of Landon and he has never led me wrong. It wasn't the belief that irked me; no, it was the actions of their leaders and preachers that had me watchful and wary of this Church of St. Eva. The preacher here, Father Luke; had tried to convince the town's people to destroy the dragon statue that is made for those that pray to Landon. And why? Was it because it was hurting anyone or effecting the lives of any townsfolk? Not in the slightest; no, it was because Father Luke said that the statue was an insult to their God; a crummy excuse if you ask me. Thank goodness most of the townspeople just ignored him; they had more common sense thankfully and so the statue was left alone, but the fact that he had tried to incense a riot all to get rid of a statue was ridiculous! It told me to be watchful and prepare for trouble that could come from them!

Anyways, Ryu and I got supplies; for me I got the rest of my equipment, including my armor and the rest of my weapons. I also decided to lock up my house so that none would have the temptation to make themselves at home in my home while I was out. After we had what we needed, Ryu and I started off on the journey towards Colossea. We went east and crossed the bridge and then headed the north for the majority of the day. Night was falling by the time we arrived at the city of Colossea or the 'city of the Coliseum' as it is also called. When we had arrived at Colossea; Ryu had stood and gaped at the sight of the coliseum. I glanced back at my brother and smiled a bit at seeing his face.

"I believe this is your first time seeing the coliseum in person, isn't it Ryu?"

Ryu didn't say anything as he apparently lost use of his voice, so he nodded instead. I waved him to follow me and so he did. I have to remind myself that Ryu hasn't traveled anywhere near as much as I have. I have seen much of the world, where my brother has been kept in the local area around Newhaven. As we made our way further into town, Ryu then found use of his voice.

"So, why are we here? I would doubt the thief is here."

I looked at Ryu for a moment, and then answered him.

"Colossea is a city that many people come to and through that come from lots of different places. There is a chance that one of them might have heard or seen someone that fits the description of the thief."

Ryu was slowly nodding, when I overheard someone ahead of us by the coliseum.

"Have you heard about the fighter girl that just got here a few weeks ago? She is supposed to be really good and a favorite in the betting. I'm in line to see her, but she is so popular, it's hard to get tickets to see her fights."

A new fighter? That's somewhat rare for new fighters to come here. As I recall Leon say to me last time I was here; new fighters are rare due to the fact that the veterans are very good. That's not to say new fights didn't come along every now and then; it just wasn't a common thing. I listened harder to hear what the people in front of the coliseum were saying.

"A girl is going to be in the fight but I don't know who she is. It's almost a guarantee that a girl who enters a show like this will be tough. So, I'm already her fan."

Okay that's nothing to remember; more likely just a guy that wants to see a girl fight. What a simple minded idiot.

"They say that the girl that is going to be in the fight is very strong and cute"

Well, I think we have heard all useful information that we can from those here just outside the coliseum. I looked back to Ryu and saw he was shaking his head at what these people were saying. I signaled him to follow me to the pub. And so we enter the pub and we took two chairs at an empty table. We were both listening to the talk of those here.

"The girl's opponent is a lumber jack from TagWoods named Baba, right? Weird name… He looks like a guy that wouldn't hesitate to fight with a girl."

Now that's nice to know; so this female fighter is going against a Lumber jack from the TagWoods. Nasty neighborhood the TagWoods are, makes me wonder what this guy is like. Leon had never mentioned anyone by the name of Baba that I know of.

"Because of the popularity of the fights in the arena; strange people have started coming to the show."

That's kind of worrisome to know. Strange people showing up; how strange I would ask. I turned to Ryu.

"Well Ryu, by the sound of it; there is a chance that we could get some information if we were able to talk to some that will be at this fight that will happen the day after tomorrow. Yet with all the tickets sold out that would be hard for us to get into the spectators' seats. It would be nice if one of us could be in the fight; it would be the other way we could get in. Then we could do some talking after the fight with the people there. But still getting into the fight would be kind of difficult."

"And how could we even get either of us into the fight? By what the people are saying, the opponent is set already."

I tried to think about how we could do what Ryu had asked. While I was thinking I heard the door of the bar opened and I glanced over at the door to see one of the heavy set members of the Shell clan. The Shell Clan were a race that resembled a pangolin-rhino cross type of idea. It was kind of rare to see them outside their homeland, let alone this far from it. The only reason I could come up with was needing work and the coliseum would fit their expertise. Not in the fighting arena mind you; the Shell clan are more the peace loving kind of folk.

This particular Shell clan member was wearing a purple shirt. He looked tired as he entered the pub. He went to the counter and sunk to one of the chairs. Well, if he works at the coliseum, then perhaps he could help us get in so we could talk to those watching the fight. I looked over at Ryu, giving him a look to stay put and I rose and went over to where the Shellman was sitting.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

I was pointing to the chair next to him. He looked at me somewhat strangely, but shook his head and so I sat down next to him. I signaled the bartender over and when he came over he asked what he could get me.

"Well bartender, I would like to buy a drink for my drinking buddy here, I'll pay for it."

The Shellman looked shocked now at what I had just said. I just smiled at him in return. The guy ordered the drink and I paid the bill and as the Shellman drank the liquid in his glass he was just staring at me.

"What are you after?"

I looked him in the eye.

"Nothing really, you just looked like you could use a drink after a long day's hard work, I assume you work at the coliseum?"

He nodded still staring at me.

"My apologies, my name is Kai; Kai Bateson."

"I'm Rand Marks."

"I hear there is a fight going to happen day after tomorrow. There anyway to get a seat for it still?"

"No, all the tickets are sold out. If you must see the show, why don't you enter the fight? But the opponent in the debut competition is always Baba…"

I thanked Rand for the information and then made my way back to Ryu. When I had sat down I told him of what I had learned about the fight and its participant.

"So if we could get something of this Baba's one of us could pose as him and be in the fight?"

I nodded.

"That's the simple truth of the matter, though you would have to be the one to pose as Baba, not me."

"Why?"

I stared at Ryu for a moment and then answered him as if the answer should have been obvious.

"I can't as I have become fairly well known from my travels around the world. There are quite a few on the staff at the coliseum that know my face and so would instantly know I wasn't Baba."

"Oh… right."

I leaned back in my chair.

"And while you go fetch the item; I will stay here and see what I can find out about our quarry and the fight you're going to be in."

Ryu ended up agreeing with my view and said that it was the best way to get this done. So Ryu started off right then and there in the dead of night to the TagWoods to find Baba and get something that would have Ryu be seen as Baba. I on the other hand went to the inn and went to bed so that I could be up the next day to go gathering information.

-Scene change-

The following morning, I got up and started out on gathering information. I decided to begin with the Coliseum as it tended to have the most traffic. I entered the coliseum. I hoped to find a friend who happened to work in the coliseum. Though for me to say that my friend just works at the coliseum, would be untruthful. The truth is he runs the coliseum from 'behind the scenes'. Without him fights wouldn't happen often if at all, and there would just be chaos all around here.

As I looked around I felt a vibration. I turned around and found myself looking at what to most at first would be mistaken for a giant bear. Yet this creature was no bear, but a man; just a very large man. His name was Goliath and he was one of the veteran fighters here at the coliseum. He stood at nine feet three inches in height and was built like a mountain, solid and nigh unmovable! The man had not a bit of fat on him, just sheer muscle and lots of it! He was also the reason the floor had been shaking a bit. The big man stopped seeing me, and then stooping down to my level, which is almost half his height.

"Well, well, look who's come back around again, Kai; where have you been shorty?"

I gave Goliath a deadpan look.

"Goliath, everyone is short to you. You're a giant for Landon's sake; how can any person with natural height not be shorter than you?!"

Goliath gave a hardy laugh at my statement.

"By the way Goliath, you know where I could find Leon? I wanted to have a talk with him. You know, catch up and all."

I learned from Goliath that I could find my friend in the bottom of the arena right now. Apparently Leon was checking over things for the fight that was going to happen tomorrow. I made my way to the ground floor of the arena, which was known as the 'pit'. It was where the fighters duked and fought out in the test of strength. And I indeed found my friend Leon, checking on everything from the walls to the log that the fighters started on. There was a group of soldiers checking the entire area while Leon supervised them and double checked their inspections.

"Hey Leon, long time no see."

My friend's name was Leon Frostail. He is 3 inches shorter than I am and more of a lean build than me. He has thick black hair that looks more like a mane for him than hair. However, that mane didn't cover up his ears on the top of his head, which were the ears of beastmen. His hair actually does better at hiding his ears as they blend in to his mane of hair. Leon has golden yellow eyes that are rather distinct. He has a mixed heritage; one parent was human, the other was a member of the beast tribe. Hence where the distinct yellow eyes come from, the beastmen blood. He is level headed and tends to think of others first. One of the reasons I believe he is the one here at the coliseum that's unofficially in charge… there was no official head of staff here, but Leon did what the position would do. Leon turned at the sound of my voice.

"Kai! It's been ages man."

We closed the distance between each other and embraced one another. Leon and I had been friends for 7 years. So, we weren't embarrassed to show that we were close friends in front of others. We had been through thick and thin together!

"So Kai, what brings you around my neck of the woods?"

I looked around at the soldiers who had either slowed down their work or had stopped altogether to listen to Leon and me. I could nearly feel Leon's ears turning from one way to another listening to the sounds or lack thereof in the arena, signaling that work had ceased. I noticed Leon's left eye twitch, a sign that he was annoyed. He spun around and glared at the soldiers who had stopped working.

"If any of you have time to slack off and listen in on conversations that don't concern you; then I will find more labor for you to do as there is more than enough to go around at this time! Now get those inspections done or the fight tomorrow isn't happening! Then you lot can personally tell those who bought tickets why the fight was cancelled!"

The soldiers quickly made themselves busy. I chuckled softly at Leon's actions.

"I see you are as strict as ever Leon. Still running a very tight ship then?"

Leon frowned, but nodded.

"Well, someone has to for all those concerned."

I leaned in so that only Leon would hear me.

"Leon, there a chance you and I can speak and not have to worry about others listening in?"

Leon nodded, turned back to face the group of soldiers with a serious expression set on his face.

"Listen up you lot! I'm going to check and see if the other preparations for this upcoming fight are on schedule to being done on time. I'll be back to check on your inspections after that! Do them, and do the right! If they shouldn't be up to acceptable standards; then you do them over from the very beginning and do the job over completely while I supervise you all to make sure the inspection is done to my expected standards!"

There was a collective groan from the soldiers.

"But Leon; that would take us hours to do over again from the start! And the cleaning portion hasn't even been started. It can't be done until this is, per the rules you set!"

Leon's serious expression didn't change.

"Then let that motivate you to do the job right! None of you leave until it is done!"

There was a second louder collective groan. I held in a snickered at the groaning of those working, before Leon led the way out of the pit. We ended out in the room that served as Leon's office. Leon took his chair behind his desk and I took the one in front of the desk.

"So why have you come to Colossea Kai? You don't just travel for the fun of it like you did once upon a time."

I nodded at Leon's statement as it was right.

"As usual, you are correct Leon. I'm here helping my brother find someone. I'm hoping you might be able to help me on finding a lead."

I gave the description of the bat-winged thief as Bow had given to Ryu and myself. Leon didn't answer me right away. He was obviously trying to think of anyone that fit the one I was looking for.

"Sorry to say Kai; haven't seen anyone that fits that picture, nor heard of anyone from others."

I shrugged. It had been a slim chance to start with; still worth trying. I looked at Leon and saw the downcast expression he had, which was different for Leon. Plus, it looked like he hadn't gotten decent sleep for a week or more.

"Leon, what's troubling you? You look much more stressed than normal, is this fight coming up really that big of a deal?"

Leon let out a huff.

"I see you still, have a knack of being able to see other's emotions. No, this fight is a debut, which are popular with some people. I wouldn't normally be this strung out over a debut fight; nor would Faith… and she is as stressed as I am right now. But this fight… I don't know, is being pushed much more than any other debut I can recall in the time I've been here."

Faith Cards; Leon's second in command and his right hand… well, woman pretty much. If both of them was stressed like this, then there is something out of place in the coliseum. Leon paused and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I knew it would be better to just let him gather his thoughts and tell me when he was ready. So I waited.

"Kai, there has been funny things going on around here lately. Not humorous, ha ha things, but things that worry me. Things that have quietly happened that I just can't figure out why. Some of the staff that have worked here for years suddenly just disappeared without a word. Then others that replace those that up and vanish I don't know where they came from. I certainly didn't bring them in; there more the shady type of people and I can't throw them out. Workers are blatantly cutting corners that none have ever done before! Sometimes when I talk to some of the staff members I know and work with for a while… I feel like I'm talking to a life like doll of the person! There are those here I think I know who they are, yet they smell like a completely different person than I know. And on the subject of smell, I can't put it into words, still something has smelled foul lately around here. I have been on edge in every way with all that's going on lately."

Leon shifted restlessly. It was clear that whatever was happening; Leon didn't like it at all! His sense of smell is on the same level as a beast tribe's; so when he says something smells wrong, it's to be taken seriously! My friend continued.

"Then, there is this fight that was scheduled out of nowhere with little time to make preparations!"

I held up a hand to stop Leon so that I could ask a question.

"Leon, can you tell me anything about this Baba guy who is supposed to be the new fighter's opponent?"

Leon blinked at my question, before shaking his head and answering.

"I have never met the guy personally, but Faith has and I trust her judgement. He lives in the TagWoods, some kind of hermit maybe. He does like to take things a tad too far on occasion, so he isn't really allowed to fight a great deal. Yet, with his weapon of choice, he can't do much serious injury… heck doubt the man has sharpened it after using it on trees years ago."

Faith was also the assistant head of the staff here, though Leon wasn't the technical head of the staff. I have met the woman and she was almost as strict as Leon. The funny thing was, there really wasn't a head of staff here, oddly; the position was never filled, but Leon did the job.

"And his weapon of choice is?"

"An axe."

I nodded understanding. Leon sighed before he continued.

"It's almost like someone is trying to make the fight here not just risky or dangerous, but perhaps deadly. That's why I have had all the check made that I have! If I need to, I will shut down the whole coliseum to stop whatever or whoever is trying to do something wrong! I mean, ever since we got a new manager for some of the new fighters, all these things started happening. That was around six months ago, but I got nothing on the guy! Nevertheless, he smells… off and just wrong somehow!"

After my talking to Leon; I had left his office and I chose to walk around the coliseum. I was looking at what had changed and what hadn't. I was hoping to spot something that would prove the suspicions that Leon's suspicions that he had whispered to me were true. I felt there was a palpable difference in the feel here than the last time I was here, which was a year and a half ago. I had to admit there were a lot of workers that were of a different… mindset than those I met a year and a half ago. They were quiet and kept to themselves. They still did the work, but it was almost like they were… just going through the motions. Like Leon had aptly put it; they were like living dolls. It wasn't natural; that was clear to me as I watched some of the workers.

The coliseum I was walking around right now wasn't the same one I had been in a year and a half ago. The feel was completely different! Previously you could feel the rise and fall of the emotions in the fights where the combatants would pit their strength against one another. Now it was like the air was dead and stagnate; no emotion at all! There were members of the staff that looked and acted like dolls than people. It was unsettling and at times down right freaky!

While I was thinking to myself about this, I ran into someone and fell backwards. I shook my head and looked up seeing who I bumped into. I found myself looking into a pair of green eyes and an admittedly very pretty face if I was truthful to myself. I got my thoughts back in order and stood back up before I faced the one I had knocked to the floor with me who had already gotten to their feet.

"I'm terribly sorry for knocking you to the ground…"

I wasn't even halfway through my apology when I sensed something coming in a path that would hit me. On pure instinct, my left hand shot up and intercepted whatever had been on its way to hit me. I glanced over to see what had been trying to strike me and to my slight surprise I saw a fist. I halted my apology and looked into the face of the owner of the fist. I observed that it was the owner of the green eyes too. The owner was a female, with orange red hair that was kind of short but thick. She had a lean figure, yet it was obvious she led a VERY active life. The strength that was behind the fist I was holding was proof of this point; it was just most people don't have the type of strength I do. When you fight huge deadly creatures regularly, put down riots now and then and have fought in a war every once and a while; you get a rather amazing physique. That's not taking into account my heritage… but that's something to explain later.

The woman was a couple of inches shorter than me and two inches shorter than Ryu who isn't all that much shorter than me. I caught movement of something on the sides of her head. My gaze flicked to either side of her face to identify the movement and I noted that she had… ears, but not human ears; cat ears actually and they were twitching currently. That's unexpected; she looks like a human from what I have seen except the ears. My gaze returned to its previous place at her neck and I scanned downward. She was wearing a kind of purple chest piece that seemed to act as light leather armor or something similar as well as covering her… modesty and decency. That piece covering this female's fairly ample chest if I'm seeing correctly. Under the chest piece was a brass halter with four jewels inset. Her arms had bracelets on the mid upper arms. She had heavy fabric gloves that were fingerless that extended to the middle of her forearms. That meant she likely favored using a close-quarter fighting style, couldn't tell at the moment if it was with a weapon or not. Though I did see she had rather sharp looking nails and I would rather like to avoid knowing just how sharp they were. I have a personal rule with women, if they look like they could do damage; they likely can when angered, best to not anger them and put assumption to the test!

My sight kept going lower and below her midriff and waist; her human features ended abruptly and fur replaced it. … Ah, I think I understand now; she's a mixed breed, or more specifically I would say a half human and half Woren. The reason I say that was her cat ears and all below her waist was covered in tiger fur in a sleek as well as thick coat. I caught sight of a long appendage behind her; likely her tail and said tail is likely similar to a tiger's like her fur is. Her mid thighs were wrapped in what looked like bandages. While more bandages started a bit below her knees and a little above her ankles had collar like belts and thick fabric went down and covered her feet like open toed shoes. After my overall view of her; my gaze went back to her face. I smiled somewhat hoping, she would lower her guard and release her tension so she would talk to me. However, her response was to swing her other fist at me and my right hand blocked her fist like my left hand had and was still her other.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry for bumping into you miss. My name is Kai Bateson. I was lost in thought and wasn't looking where I was going."

The expression on her face said she was exerting most if not all of her strength to attempt to push me back. Not to say that I don't admire the determination and the will to overcome, but I'm not someone she can beat in a contest of strength. Although, I would doubt she would know that or admit it. I found out with the Worens, their kind love a good fight and a challenge. She continued this fruitless battle for around two minutes before she pulled her hands back and moved a few paces back, just staring at me while she was breathing hard.

"You're stronger than most men I have ever been around; I will give you that!"

She said that with mild surprise as she stared at me. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, comes with the jobs I get hired to do most of the time. Anyways, it is nice to see a Woren around here. So you here for business or for pleasure?"

"I'm here to fight."

I nodded suddenly connecting her and realizing that she was the girl fighter that I had been hearing about.

"Ah, I see; then you are one of the new fighters I heard about from Leon."

A shocked look spread on her face.

"How do you know him? Most don't know that he runs this place."

I chuckled.

"I'm one of those who do know that he does a lot of work to keep this place running smoothly. Plus, he is a friend of mine from before he settled down here."

The woman seemed to calm down and stopped being so defensive towards me by this time.

"As I said earlier, my name is Kai; what would your name be?"

"I'm Katt."

I smile again, to which I did catch her having a slight blush. But that's not unusual, females tend to have that reaction with me. I guess it's like I have told Bow once when he asked me how I have the women swooning over me; 'when you got the looks, you just will hook them'. It's not like I ask or want the girls to swoon to me! They just do, so I have gotten use to the idea!

"Well it is nice to meet you Katt."

I hold out my right hand, not for a handshake as some would think. I will do that most of the time for the males of humans and the other races. However, for females as I'm a gentleman; I give a slightly different greeting. It's likely one of the reason why the girls swoon over me to an extent.

Katt looked a little confused, but after a few seconds stretched her right hand out. I took Katt's right hand gently and lightly kissed the top of her gloved hand in such a way as to show respect. Katt pulled back a few steps and just stared at me holding her right hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

… Now this is somewhat different reaction then I normally get. It's kind of refreshing to me! I bowed to Katt.

"I'm sorry if that was rude or uncomfortable. It is a bit of a habit for me. It's my way of showing respect towards the opposite gender. Nothing more than to be a greeting really."

I thought for a moment and then had a good idea on how I could not only make up us getting off on the wrong foot, but also provide a chance for me to get to know her better and maybe get some information.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you. I mean, I did bump into you, knock you over and embarrass you. So it is fair that I do something for you to apologize, right?"

The female fighter was staring at me warily, yet also with curiosity.

"Like what?"

"Well, how about I buy you an early lunch; my treat. We could go to the pub and you can order whatever you wish and how much you wish. What do you say?"

Katt's eyes had widened a bit at my offer. She kept looking at me as if she was trying to tell if I was lying to her or not. After two minutes of a staring contest she gave her response.

"You really mean that?"

I just continued to smile and nod.

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't fully intended to do what I said."

"Well then… that sounds great!"

And so, Katt and I went to the pub. It was still morning, but the pub here, was pretty much open all day and all night. I grabbed a table for the two of us to have a meal and hopefully a conversation. Not more than a minute after we sat down; Katt began to order food and drink. As for me I had already had breakfast earlier, but not wanting to be rude I did have a little snack. I was finished eating within five minutes.

My companion on the other hand… well, I wonder when the last time she had a meal was, with how fast she is consuming food. Of course, I was polite and didn't voice such a question, I thought it though. I know Worens in general have large appetites, but… this was just getting as ridiculous to the point that it was becoming comical! Heck, I want to know where Katt is putting all that food she is stuffing down her gullet! I'm dead serious! If I ate that much… well, I'm not a good example. Honestly, my stomach can be a bottomless pit, no joke! If a normal person tried to eat the amount Katt was; they would either be sick already, or be fatter than Trout! And that's saying something with the girth that Trout hauls around… back and front!

I propped my head up with my hands, my elbows on the table and just silently watching Katt eat. Using my peripheral vision, I could tell I wasn't the only one watching Katt. Landon sakes! The pile of dishes was nothing short than impressive, and no short height about that stack. And all of the stack made in a little under a half an hour! I couldn't help myself but smile slightly as I watched her keep going on stuffing her face. I was amazed that Katt's figure hadn't changed at all yet! She's still lean as when she started stuffing! Where does this girl put it all?!

Finally, after 40 minutes in total had passed from the time Katt had started; she let out a great burp that could have easily been heard outside the pub and leaned back in her chair. I just continued to stare bemusedly at her.

"Wow, I haven't had a meal that good for a while! That will help me during the fight tomorrow!"

I could no longer help myself and I clapped softly. Katt glanced at me as she heard me clap.

"Have to say, that was incredible to witness Katt. I have never seen anyone eat that amount of food in that short of time. Simply incredible! I'm kind of curious though, can you really eat that much food and still keep your figure?"

Katt once again looked embarrassed.

"You watched me eat?!"

My smile faltered a bit as I thought how to answer.

"Well… with the amount of food you were stuffing and the speed at which you were doing the said stuffing at; it's kind of hard not to watch."

"You must think me disgusting now."

I shook my head in the negative.

"Not in the slightest. I more impressed that you can consume that much really. I don't hold one's table manners against anyone."

Katt fidgeted a bit, prior to giving me her response.

"Thank you. Most treat me as just a fighter or…"

"Someone or something different?"

Katt nodded at what I had said to finish her statement. I understood, I had gotten similar treatment over the years of growing up. I always had a hard time fitting in. Whether it was when I was with Ryu and Bow or separate from them. When I was with Ryu and Bow; I was seen as the older child and so should be the responsible one of the three. I was supposed to watch out and over Ryu and Bow to make sure they didn't get into or cause trouble. When I wasn't with those two; I was a child that didn't know anything. It was only after I became a mercenary that things changed. So yeah I can understand Katt's feelings.

"Should you wish to talk; I will listen."

I have heard someone once said that those with bad pasts are common and that there is no such thing as a horrible past. Whoever said that hasn't a freaking clue what they are talking about and should go die in a terrible fire that burns them slowly! My past is a perfect example of what horror is and can be defined as! I admit that it isn't right to compare one's past with another's, but Katt's past was very bad to her and some others! Much of the shunning she had gone through stemmed from her being half Woren and half human. Her mother had been the Woren and her father a human. Her mother died when she was young from a group who hated Woren. Her father hadn't been there to prevent that as at the time he had been off fighting in the Goonheim war. He hadn't come back from the war, but then there were many that didn't come back from that hell. That war was horrible beyond the things of nightmares; I would know as I fought in it!

Unfortunately, that left Katt as an orphan, and one that none in the town she and her mother had been living in wanted. So Katt had been forced to wander for nearly a year on her own. Then she found an old man that had taken her in and looked after her for a time. The man had been a Woren that lived outside Colossea. He had taught Katt how to defend herself and how to fight. After he had died, which had been a little over a year ago, she had come here to enter the arena.

After the meal and talk with Katt, we parted ways and on much better terms than we met on. I decided that now that I had started learning information around here; why should I stop? I have acquired social and interrogation skills over the years and jobs I have lived through. It is time I put them to use!

I meandered around town talking to those I would either pass by or just come into contact with. The general message I was gleaning, there were indeed odd and strange people showing up in town for the last few months. Not all of them were there just to see the fights. People from the church of St. Eva had suddenly shown up approximately 6 months earlier and had built the church that was here now. I still have nothing personally against the church of St. Eva nor its followers; yet its leaders I am wary of. I'm that way mostly because of their actions, which imply they have some sort of agenda.

Since the time that the church was built the influx of not just general weirdos and vagabonds had an increase, but just plain strange folk started appearing. Granted, it may have nothing to do with the Church of St. Eva at all; yet I doubt that. It's too closely timed and convenient for there to be such events! Not without there being a reason and a relationship.

After talking with the inhabitance of the town, I grabbed lunch before heading back to the Coliseum. I only caught a brief glimpse of Leon as he was busy. Actually it was like he was running around with his hair on fire, to be perfectly honest; but in his defense, Leon was preparing for an upcoming fight. Normally he has a couple of weeks to prepare, but as the fight is tomorrow… Leon has today and that's it. So, I can see and understand that he is stressed right now. I would be as well were I in his position and under the same stress!

However, being the kind of person I am; I helped where I could. While I did, I got to speak to some of those on the staff that I still knew. I even got to talk to a few of the veteran fighters here. By what they told me, the new fighter manager Argus, was the one pushing for the fight to be tomorrow. … When I say pushing, I think the term forcefully insisting is a more accurate way of putting it. The guy was apparently saying that the fight would go on tomorrow by whatever means necessary. I'm surprised that someone like this got to be a manager here! Well, the rest of my day got spent helping at the coliseum, which at the end of the day Leon thanked me for. I went back to the inn to wait for Ryu to return if he hadn't already.

I had sat in one of the chairs at the table rather than take the bed. I fear if I had laid down on the bed then I would have shortly been out like a light at night! So I chose the chair as I would then be upright and less likely to fall asleep. I was during the middle of the night that I hear the door to the room that Ryu and I were sharing open. I looked to the door I saw my brother standing there. I gave him a tired smile.

"Ah, got back at last, did you? So, you get something that will make others think you're Baba? Supposedly he is known by his axe, or something along those lines by what I heard in the coliseum."

Ryu nodded and lifted an axe showing it to me. I just stared at the thing for it was as Leon had told and described to me.

"That's the guy's axe?! Looks more like an odd pick of malformed junk if you ask me. I mean, yeah it's big and I wouldn't doubt heavy, but that thing doesn't look like it has seen a sharpening tool for ages!"

Ryu and I took some time to catch one another up on what he had done, seen and heard during the day. But before long, it was clear that we both needed sleep. Ryu… I mean Baba had a fight to do tomorrow and being sleep deprived would be rather detrimental. So we got to our beds and both of us were out within minutes.

-Scene change-

Ryu and I got up the next morning and had breakfast, which was a silent affair. After we had eaten; I retrieved the equipment I would carry, which consisted of my breastplate belts, boots and armor on my hips. I didn't take my great blade or any of the armor I would have on my arms. Then the two of us proceeded to the Coliseum; where Ryu was informed that his 'manager' wanted one last word with him before the match today. So Ryu and I parted ways at the foyer. I thought it would be a wise idea to find Leon and see if he was doing okay. I mean he had been working like mad yesterday. The stress can't be good for his health!

I looked for my friend for what I would guess was a good twenty minutes, before I was starting to worry. I had looked in the places I knew that Leon tended to go and be at when he was here at the coliseum and I haven't seen even a trace of him. I know that days fights occur are busy for everyone here, Leon even more so than others; but for me not to find him at all on a fight day? Something definitely isn't right here. I shook my head and put my doubts and suspicions in the back of my mind to deal with later. I headed to the locker room where I could meet up with Baba one more time before the fight.

I was waiting in the locker room to give him a last minute good luck and I was here to hopefully give Ryu a bit of a morale boost. There was a soldier there to direct 'Baba' where to go to enter the arena, but he didn't talk at all the me and I saw no reason to say anything to him. I mean Ryu had been looking a little out of it since he had woken up this morning, for some reason. Maybe it was nerves; many tend to get them before a huge event like this. It is one thing to fight against an opponent in a simple battle or contest of strength; completely another to do it in front of an audience. During my walk around the coliseum, I heard whispers of how many wanted Baba to lose or worse. Thankfully with the safety measures that Leon had here, I wasn't all that worried. I just wanted Ryu to know that when he entered that arena; that at least he had one person rooting for him. I heard the door open and I turned to it with a smile set on my face… which quickly disappeared when I saw the expression on Ryu's face.

Ryu had looked like he had witnessed something horrible! And when I say horrible, I mean something I would consider horrible and I have seen wars and things of the like to give an idea of the material I have to choose from! The feelings of suspicions crept up in me about there possibly being foul play as I had seen a number of shady characters here today. Now those were reaffirmed; something was definitely wrong about this whole situation! First, I couldn't find Leon at all this morning. That worried me; this was a day when tickets to the fight had been sold out, Leon has never been out on a day when there was a sold out fight! And now Ryu looks like he's seen or heard something that will haunt him for a long while! Well first things first! Once I had taken in Ryu's expression, I spun around to face the soldier, gave him an intimidating look and pointed at the door that Ryu had entered the locker room through.

"You, out, now!"

The soldier facing me and began trembling a bit, but he didn't move.

"I'm to direct the fighters to the arena…"

I glared with cold anger and I swear that the temperature in the room dropped.

"I know the way. Now I said, GET OUT!"

The soldier at my shout ran out the door. I went over and closed the door behind the soldier. I then went over and put my hands on my brother's shoulders.

"Ryu, listen to my voice."

Ryu looked at me and nodded to say that he was listening.

"I need you to tell me what put you in this state. What did you see or hear that has you looking like you are possibly walking to see death? And not in a friendly way."

Ryu took a couple of steadying breaths before he told me what he had gotten himself into. And as I listened to my brother's plight; I inwardly cursed myself for not being able to have done this for Ryu. But, I simply couldn't! As I had told Ryu earlier, I was too well known here to pass as Baba. And Ryu needed to get an understanding of what the world can be like. I just wish he hadn't seen this side of it so soon! The story he told me was about his so called 'manager, Angus' and his planned show to entertain the crowd. He so eloquently put it as follows:

"… _The fact is the winner has already been determined. The scenario has been written; cruel man Baba tortures the girl and kills her! This audience likes this type of thing. You have nothing to worry about. There is no way, Baba, that you will lose during the fight we will shoot a poisoned needle in the opponent. All you have to do is make sure you don't get hit with the poisoned needle. It's a dangerous job, but when you see the payment we have for you in the locker room, you will be motivated…"_

We both went over to the chest and upon opening it found the sum of one thousand coins in the box. In other words, this was a fat bribe to do as he had been told! We hadn't been looking at the contents of the chest long when the door opened once more. I for a moment thought the soldier had come back, but when I turned, I saw Rand Marks, the Shellman. We both stared at Rand, Ryu still looking very worried, while I was holding in my growing fury.

"Hey Baba, What's up? You don't look so good. You're not scared are you?"

I had leaned up against the left wall of the room as Ryu told him the story he had just finished telling me.

"What?! A poisoned needle?! … You're such a fool. That's just a bluff. No one's going to kill anyone in the fight… The head of the staff, Leon has a system of checks that prevent that."

I straightened up and looked at Rand. While it's true about the system of checks Leon has come up with to prevent such events that would lead to serious injury or death; the story that Ryu had told me was too specific to me to be a simple hoax. Plus, as I haven't seen Leon today at all… nor Faith, now that I think about it. … I'm beginning to wonder if someone hasn't found a way around Leon's system or gotten past it.

"I would have to agree with Baba. This sounds way too planned out to be taken as a bluff so readily."

Ryu nodded, agreeing with me.

"… You two are convinced that it's not a bluff? Humm…"

I nodded.

"It is better to be safe than sorry."

Rand began pacing as he was thinking. Then he faced us again and spoke.

"Okay! I got it! Don't say anything and give me all the money you got."

Ryu and I looked at each other; I shrugged and so Ryu handed over the one thousand coins to Rand.

"You're a good man! I'll go and buy two antidotes and, if you and your opponent each take one you have nothing to fear from the poisoned needle."

Rand turned and was about to head out the door, before I stopped him.

"Just to warn you; I have met Baba's opponent. It is unlikely Baba's opponent will be keen on listening to you."

Rand waved me off and left. Ryu came up to stand beside me.

"You have met my opponent?"

I nodded.

"Bumped into her yesterday. We had a fairly pleasant conversation… once she calmed down a bit that is. She's strong I will give her that."

Ryu slumped a bit at my statement.

"You're saying my opponent is a girl?"

I nodded and smiled.

"We already knew the fighter would be a girl as we heard when we got here. Don't worry Ryu, I know you can beat her if you keep calm and use you head and think. Remember it isn't the strongest fighter that necessarily wins; it is the one who can endure the longest that will be the winner.

I had hardly finished talking when a commotion came from the room next door. Both my brother and I turned to the wall that separated that room from the one we were in. It was a few minutes later; Rand came back into the room. Okay that was rather quick on getting those antidotes… interesting. I also noted the multiple scratches he had now. I didn't have to think hard to accurately guess where Rand had gotten them.

"I take it she didn't listen to what you said then, did she?"

Rand nodded at me.

"What a woman! You're not going to be able to make her do as you say. She is a ferocious girl, like a feral wild beast. What can we do?"

I do believe I did warn him that she doesn't listen well, at first at least. Well, this was the conundrum to solve wasn't it? How to save Katt from the poisoned needles? We were all trying to think about the possible ways to do this. Ryu was thinking hard, but as he wasn't saying anything I assume he couldn't come up with any ideas. Unfortunately, nor was I having any luck at this either. Rand was pacing for a minute before he shouted his idea.

"I got it! Baba! Why don't you take both!"

Both Ryu and I stared at the Shellman.

"And what would the point of that be?"

Ryu had voice the inquiry.

"You protect her, that's what."

I thought about what Rand was suggesting. It was plausible, even likely to work.

"Yeah, that could work. But, I doubt she will just let you push her out of the way Baba."

"No, she's not the type to let someone protect her. You'll have to knock her out, without her knowing.

I sighed at what Rand was saying.

"In other words, Baba has to beat her in the fight and then get her out of the way."

Rand nodded emphatically and pushed the two bottles of the antidote at Ryu.

"So, go ahead, take it, take it, take it!"

Ryu, at Rand's insistence downed both bottles.

"That's a good boy! Good luck."

Rand turned and went out the locker room door. I made sure Rand was gone and then gave Ryu one last look.

"Good luck little brother, don't let her looks throw you off. She knows how to fight and hits hard, I can assure you."

I left through the same door as Rand and headed up to the staff seating. I had gotten the permission from Leon yesterday to be able to watch the fight from there as there were no seats left for spectators. It's a perk of having Leon as a friend, I can get a seat in the staff area. I watched as the crowd went quiet and Ryu or 'Baba' entered the arena.

"It's about time! Yeah yeah!"

Well the audience is as excited as the usually are. Nothing wrong with that. It is nice and exciting to watch two people fight to see who is more skill and just overall better.

"Baba you're dead!"

Again normal banter, yet the tone is more serious than it used to be. That's kind of disturbing.

"Baba is a weird name!"

I'll ignore that jeer. It was then from the opposite side of the arena that Katt came in. Her reception was very different than Ryu's.

"Yeah, Katt, Katt, Katt!"

As the favorite, I suppose that's to be expected from the crowd. Both Ryu and Katt were facing one another. I heard, through the shouts of the audience; Ryu trying to warn Katt about the trap that was set for them. I got to hand it to my brother; he is always thinking of others before himself. I couldn't be more proud of him than at times like this went he does this kind of thing!

"Listen miss, there is a trap set; poisoned needles are going to be used to try to kill you and me!"

"… What? What about a poisoned needle? Are you crazy? You can't scare me with a lie like that!"

… And of course she won't listen. Ryu, sometimes you are a little too nice and naïve for your own good. It is one of your good qualities, but still… the misunderstandings that come from it.

"You're as nasty as they come, trying to make me lose my concentration with lies! I won't let you get away with it!"

Katt, it would seem has a short temper, oh dear. Well, I'm rooting for you Ryu!

As the fight commenced, a few things became clear very fast. One, as I had thought from blocking her before, Katt was strong and unfortunately she was a bit stronger than Ryu. Second, Katt was also faster with her movement that Ryu. Obviously Katt had fighting experience, more than Ryu at least, when it came to having been in real fights. However, Ryu did have one advantage that Katt didn't; he had trained with me whenever I had time between jobs and missions! One thing that Ryu had picked up from me was the ability to read your opponent's movements. Once you know how one's fighting style works, you can predict the next movements and prepare to either evade or counter. Ryu wasn't as good as I was at doing this, but he isn't bad at it either.

I could already see Ryu studying Katt's style as he dodged and took hits. Once he had the style's pattern down; Katt would have a lot of trouble actually landing hits on Ryu. Within two minutes Katt began to miss and do so often! As she missed, Katt appeared to get more and more angry. Letting your emotions take control is very unwise and detrimental. Ryu on the other hand was keeping calm and collected, and I couldn't be prouder at how well my little brother was fighting.

After five minutes had passed since the fight had begun; Ryu landed a final solid hit and Katt dropped to the ground. The fight was about to draw to a close; meaning those who would be enacting the planned 'show' would be getting ready! I quickly began to scan around for those who would be shooting needles. I started seeing some of the soldiers raising what looked like crossbows, and instantly I knew they were the ones I was looking for!

"Now! Knock her out now! Baba!"

I moved forward and proceeded giving out fast but hard chops to the back of the necks of the soldiers with the crossbow. I had brought down about half of them when they started shooting.

"Here come the poisoned needles!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryu push Katt out of the way; however, I also could clearly see one of the poisoned needles hit Ryu. They did this before I was able to take out all the soldiers with the needle shooters. After they were all down I rushed to the railing of the level I was on and swung myself over the side. I dropped down to the pit of the arena and then among the confusion picked up Ryu and Katt, threw them both over my shoulders and ran for the locker room door! I didn't stop in the locker room, but just left the coliseum and headed to the inn.

Rand had caught up with me as I had carried the two fighters to the inn. We had returned to Ryu's and my room in the inn after we had slipped away from the coliseum so that we wouldn't arouse suspicion as there was already a great deal of that going around! Rand had taken a chair at the table; he was looking worriedly at the bed at the opposite side of the room. He had wanted to go back to the coliseum and find out how this could have happened. I had stopped him for the time being, saying that could wait for now. Katt, who had woken up shortly after I had laid her on my bed, was pacing in front of the bed where Ryu lay. Ryu had taken one of the poison needles in Katt's place so that she would be fine. Since he had the antidote Ryu would be okay, but I was still seething with fury.

Someone had staged a fight so that someone would die! The fights in the coliseum at times did get messy and brutal, but never ended in death if they could be prevented. Leon had over the years gone to great lengths to make sure that kind of thing didn't happen. Heck, Leon had designed a whole system of checks and measures to make sure this kind of thing wouldn't happen for Landon's sake! That's why the coliseum arena was thought to be a safe place to test one's strength. Leon had worked hard to get that reputation for the coliseum! Now someone was tarnishing it and they would pay!

"… When Baba wakes up what shall I say to him? 'I'm sorry' I guess? … Or 'Thank you for saving me'. Maybe that's it? …"

I heard what Katt had said, and to me that proved she had a good heart, but I already found that out yesterday during our chat. I just kept my gaze on Ryu while I brooded. It was around ten minutes later when I noticed movement from Ryu that signaled he was coming around.

"Baba, you okay?"

Ryu looked around the room and focused on me and then he nodded.

"Ah, are you all right? I, ah, I'm sorry. I thought you were lying about the poisoned needle. Well, everyone in the world is always trying to deceive someone, right?"

That's a little bit of a harsh view of the world Katt. It's no wonder she thinks that way. With what kind of a childhood she had. Yet, that's not entirely true; though, Katt wasn't completely wrong. There were some that were always attempting to deceive others. I listened as Katt continued her… well I think she is trying to apologize to Ryu about not believing him when he tried to warn her. I can't tell for sure.

"… But, Baba, you sure are soft-hearted… You must be crazy!"

I cleared my throat at that comment.

"Ahem, I can assure you Katt; Baba isn't Crazy. He can be a tad naïve at times, but he isn't crazy."

Katt looked at the floor by my feet rather than at me. I just humphed at her silence and went back to brooding.

"I didn't mean that. I'm not too smart. But I know that the fact is you saved my life."

At least she can recognize such a gesture.

"Okay, let's go, Baba! I've already decided that no matter what happens, I'm going to punch the lights out of who did this! Baba, you think so too, don't you?"

I came out of my brooding at that line.

"Wait a minute, that's kind of a quick decision there. You really should take some time and think about the consequences."

Not to say I wasn't thinking about going to the one responsible for this and giving them a whipping they wouldn't forget! It was at this point that the Shellman spoke up for the first time since I convinced him to stay.

"This is all rather a strange set of events."

I turned to Rand.

"How so?"

Rand seemed to be thinking.

"Well, this fight was scheduled a week ago. That's very different for matches involving new fighters. Then, the tickets for the fight sold out in just 2 days, which is unheard of for this kind of event. And finally, the majority of the tickets were bought as I understand it, by those who were traveling here from a sizable distance. It doesn't make much sense."

That did sound out of place for the coliseum.

"What did Leon think about all of this?"

Rand glanced up at me.

"He had been double checking everything, but he does that for fights that get sold out. Hmm… now that I think about it Leon didn't show up this morning. He is usually there on days like this."

I froze at hearing Rand's statement. I mean I hadn't found him, but I attributed that to my friend being busy and so running around everywhere.

"Rand… you're saying that Leon wasn't there this morning?"

Rand nodded slowly.

"Rather odd as he usually is there or has the assistant head of staff, Miss Cards, take charge if he isn't. Neither of them showed up this morning."

I was racking my brain for an explanation. I knew my friend Leon well enough to know that a day like today, was one he wouldn't miss. He would have to be completely incapacitated or dead for that to be the truth! The assistant head of staff Faith Cards had the same mentality as Leon. The woman had the same drive, so much so that I swear sometimes they're related!

"Kai you don't look good, what is the matter?"

I looked over at my brother.

"Baba, if there is one thing about my friend Leon that's consistent; it's that days when there is a highly anticipated match, he is there no matter what, even if he has to drag himself to the coliseum, even if that means he crawls there! He could be ill as can be and he would still have been there to make sure things go smoothly. As far as I know, he hasn't missed one day when there was a fight that sold out… until today."

I then had a realization. The only way that the poison needle event could have proceeded in the first place would be to not have Leon there. The final check in Leon's system is going over the duty roster. The veteran fighters would have helped him without question to quell and prevent this. So with that in mind pointed to… I will give that guy a piece of my mind! While the other three in the room talked I put on ALL my equipment! Then, I strode over and grabbed my great blade and put it on my back and headed to the door.

"Kai, where are you going?!"

I stopped at the door and turned back to Ryu.

"To go have a chat with the planner of all of this. I will likely be introducing him to my blade and by the end of our talk, I will give him a very close view of it!"

With that said I left the room. I headed directly to where I suspected Angus was without delay. When I entered the coliseum, I was quickly approached by my friend Leon, who seemed out of it at the current moment.

"Kai what are you doing here?!"

I stopped at my friend's question and looked at him. I saw that Leon looked more than just out of it. He looked sick, definitely paler than he should be and just overall not well!

"Leon, why do you look like you were around a pub brawl and came off worse for wear? You rarely go to the pub; in fact, I can't remember the last time you did go to the pub, now that I think about it. You weren't here for the fight this morning… so what's the story?"

Leon looked downcast, scratched the back of his head before he answered.

"I don't… really remember last night at all. I remember getting back to my house and getting a quick bite to eat then nothing after that. I got home late, and when I woke up this morning feeling terrible and can't say why. I couldn't get out of bed at all."

I was going to question the strangeness of Leon's account. However, I was in too much a foul mood at the moment. Plus, my intuition was telling me there was danger coming soon.

"Leon, listen to me! I know this will sound crazy, but I need you to get everyone here in the coliseum out of here as quickly as you can!"

Leon looked at me, his expression changing to worry.

"Why? What's going on?!"

I quickly went over the details of the events that occurred earlier today. As I talked, Leon got paler.

"Wait, you're saying someone almost got killed in the arena today?!"

I nodded and I told him of who I suspected to be the culprit. Leon started to get a little angry.

"That wouldn't surprise me. Argus when he came here 6 months ago, seemed fine at first; but that's when things started getting… strange. And then Argus has said that the fights need to be spiced up with more action. I have refused to do so as the actions likely would end up seriously hurting or possibly killing a fighter. He started trying to get around me when I refused."

"Well he just about did today, and I wouldn't doubt he drugged your food or drink to make sure you weren't here to stop him."

Leon slowly nodded.

"Indeed… okay then I will have all staff take the rest of the day off. All I ask is please… Try not to cause too much structural damage Kai."

I smiled slightly.

"I will try, can't promise I won't cause any, but I will try!"

As Leon began to have the staff here in the coliseum leave; I strode with a purpose firmly set in my mind. I was going to get answers from this manager Leon and Ryu both told me about; this Argus. The fight between Ryu and Katt had been clearly staged. If Ryu hadn't been adamant in Argus saying, he was going to poison one of the fighters with the result to be death; one of them would have died! I may have only met Katt yesterday, but she by what I could tell just enjoyed a good fight; most Worens I have met do. That is no reason to kill them! But most of all the thing that was ticking me off, was Ryu was as much a target as Katt. NO ONE, tries to kill my brother and gets away with it; especially when I am watching it happen!

I saw there were two guards at the door that led to the manager's office. I came up to them with an expression of cold contained fury. They stood at attention and blocked my way.

"Boys, I need a word with the manager beyond this door! So please move."

I said this in a cold tone, even if I was trying to be nice. Both guards looked at me and started shaking. One went pale and began to mumble unintelligibly; the other just stared wide eyed at me. I gave a frosty smile to them. I had tried to ask nicely and didn't get the desired response; no more niceties!

"I said stand aside gentlemen, if you don't I will make you! I would rather not have to break your legs, it would be kind of messy and I already have a particular target in mind right now."

The guards scrambled out of the way quickly and I made my way through the door to the corridor that led to the manager's office. The secretary, when she saw me; began to say things like 'you can't go in there'. I merely glared, my anger easily seen, back at her and she went silent and left the area. I faced the door to where Argus the manager was behind. I didn't knock, I kicked in the door to the room open and the door came off its hinges crashing to the floor. I came into the room staring at the man standing in front of the fireplace.

"Argus, the fighter manager I presume?"

The man turned to face me.

"And whom might you be?"

"A concerned spectator, a worried friend and most of all, a furious man! I have some words to give you!"

Argus just looked nonchalant at me.

"Is that so, and I should care because?"

My anger rose at his response. He didn't regret what he had done at all!

"First, you are a complete scumbag for pulling a stunt like trying to kill a fighter here. Second, and more importantly I have a big sword and I know how to use it and well I can assure you!"

Argus's calm manner didn't change at my threat in the slightest. No, he kept going like not a thing was wrong with the world. That irritated me; this man had concocted a plan to try and kill someone and had tried to carry it out, and he didn't see any problem with that!

"It seems all of you, the actors; didn't care for my scenario."

… Okay, my opinion of this guy was already really low, yet it just got lower! He sees people as actors or some kind of pawns in some sick game, does he? What a sick and twisted man this Argus is!

"This fight which is presented to our God…"

Presented to our God?! Whatever deity would have people kill each other for the sake of entertainment doesn't deserve to have any divinity! Argus began to laugh, which was a response I wasn't expecting. His aura suddenly changed in a way that gave me a sickly bad feeling. My right hand pulled the string to undo the knot that kept the covering over my great blade and then went to grab the hilt of the blade. The fabric covering my great blade fluttered to the floor. Some kind of dark energy began to cover Argus and he began to change. The sickening feeling became one I had felt once before… it had been during the Goonheim war. … No that's no possible; one of them can't be here! I drew my great blade and brought it to the ready as the sense of foreboding shot through the roof.

After the darkness receded the man that had been Argus was gone and a large monster was in his place. My eyes widen slightly at the sight. The monster had two heads that looked like the heads of wolves. The monster was wearing a purple vest and shorts. It was carrying to large and thick clubs in either hand. I looked up at a creature I have not seen since the war. I was looking at a demon. This battle was going to be hard and long that was clear already!

"We make you fight and we turn it into a show! And the enjoyment of warped minds will become the strength of our God."

This one's a REAL piece of work. The man has sold his soul to the devil! There is no question there.

"You're sick, twisted and most of all evil! And I will exterminate you for the safety of the innocent of the world!"

The brute took its first step forward, raising the club in its left hand. I reposition my blade to be horizontal and edge of the blade slightly upward as I saw the thick club starting its downward arc of the swing. The sheer force that the club came down was horrendous! If my sword wasn't made with unique material that can take a serious beating; then my blade could have shattered or at least cracked! The weight from the club alone was staggering! I'm glad I was in the stance I was; if I wasn't my legs could have collapsed under the club's downward swing! It felt akin to having a sizable part of a mountain dropped on top of you.

I loosen my hold and stance and let the club I was blocking hit the floor. I backed up just in time to see the second club miss me by an inch as it was swung down diagonally. Argus had raised the first club back up and swung down hard. I managed to evade the strike, but missed the second club being swung horizontally at me. The club that was thicker than an average tree, slammed into my middle and forced me backward. I didn't stop when I hit the wall, but simply crashed through it instead with the force I was sent flying with. I came to a stop when I hit a second wall; that wall was the one of the room outside the office that had belonged to Argus. And I slammed into it hard and slid to the floor.

I got up to my feet with effort. This is going to be a harder fight than I had originally imagined it would be. I looked down at my breastplate armor and saw that it had taken the blunt force of the club just before I was sent through the wall and so had been dented badly. Actually, I'm surprised that it was able to take that shot! Thank you Smith for making such tough armor! I would probably be in direr straits if that wasn't the case right now. I picked up my great blade from the floor and brought it back to the ready.

I heard noises that… I think were laughter, but sounded more like guttural grunts you would hear from a dog or a wolf. I looked to the hole I had made in the wall, just in time to see a rather non-nice sight. There was a crash and the top of one of the massive clubs was clearly seen on this side of the hole. A second crash and the top of the other club became visible. The next sound to be hear was that of crumbling stone and the view of Argus using his body to widen the hole enough for him to step through. I took a defensive stance and prepared myself for the demon making his way towards me. I could tell already that as long as we fought in tight quarters, like this room and the office; I would be at a serious disadvantage and would likely lose. I needed a change in the field if I was to make real progress in this fight towards me winning!

"That all you got mutt mutt?"

What I said to Argus clearly angered him by the look of twisted fury on his face. I rushed forward, yet as I had expected; my better speed was almost useless in this place due to the lack of space I could work with. I had to swing my blade to block an incoming blow from a club and that forced to have to move back to around the area I had started. Attempt after attempt ended with the same basic results of me being force to retreat back to my starting position or I would be hit with one of those clubs. I wanted to avoid being struck with one of those clubs again as I can't be sure my armor could block another strike from one of them!

Unfortunately, I didn't get any say on whether my armor got hit again. The dang wolf brute charged forward and used his momentum to increase the force behind it and swung at me. The hit hurt however, I managed to block the club enough that it wouldn't cause critical injuries to me. That was before I crashed through the outer wall of the coliseum; that hurt a bit more than the impact from the club. I bounced once and then the second time I hit the ground, it was with my feet. I slid to a stop, still gripping my great blade. The blade was what I had block the strike from the club with and had likely saved myself from some bad injuries.

I stood straight a few seconds after I had come to a stop. My body armor was, by some miracle or act of divine intervention from Landon holding together in one piece. Granted it was in a mangled and a horrendously dented piece, but still one piece nonetheless! Now that I was outside, I could hear the screams of panic and fear of the townspeople. I took a moment to glance around at my new battlefield surroundings. A much better venue for my style of fighting! People were running and scrambling everywhere in the atmosphere of panic. I spotted Ryu along with Katt and Rand trying to help the people get to safety. Leon I observed had taken charge, which to his credit, he was doing masterfully.

I focused back on the fight I was still in against Argus. Now as my breastplate is not going to do me much good as it is currently; time for it to go! I stuck my great blade into the ground so that it would stay vertical. I removed my great blade's sheath and leaned it up against the blade. Then I undid the clasps that held my body armor in place and felt the armor loosen. I grab the back plate with one hand and the front plate with the other and lifted them off.

"Kai!"

Ah, the voice of my brother; how nice for him to worry about me. Back to my situation, now there is one little fact about my breastplate I might have forgot to mention; its weight. It doesn't have the normal weight or what some might expect. I threw both parts to my breastplate to my left and heard a loud crash as they hit the ground. Yes, my body armor is rather heavy… okay it weighs almost three times what I do. I mean the armor is made of some of the highest quality reinforced steel that can be produced! Just goes to say how much strength mutt mutt has in those arms that he is swinging with. Nevertheless, that armor helps me hold back on opponents as much as it protects me; it's so I don't accidentally use too much of my strength and really hurt someone or kill them! I grabbed the great blade's sheath and put it back on, adjusting the belt that held it so that it was comfortable.

Not too long after I had everything adjusted the way I like; I heard crashing thumps for the direction that I had flown from not more the minutes earlier. Sounds like mutt mutt is moving towards me again; such a bad dog he is! Guess this means that I will need to housebreak him and then train him to be obedient like a dog should be. I drew my great blade from the ground and brought it to the ready position. It was at this time I remembered my brother calling out to me; I guess I should answer… and remember to call him by the arena name that he has for the moment.

"Baba, the people's safety is more important than what I'm doing right now!"

I would have continued speaking, but a good size chunk of stone sailed at me and I was forced to deflect it with my blade while evading the debris. With the weight of my beast plate gone, I was able to move faster and was wielding my sword as if it had the same weight as a feather. The first chunk was followed by several more chunks of broken wall and masonry flying at me and me swinging my blade around me in a circular arc. The force of the swing prevented the said chunks of rock from hitting me with the wind that changed their course. When I was able to take a breath I saw that Ryu was next to me dodging flying rock. However, I didn't see either Katt nor Rand and hoped that meant they were trying to help the townspeople like I had asked. The barrage of rocks ceased after around five minutes with both Ryu and I standing, relatively unharmed. Then out of the hole in the side of the coliseum came mutt mutt, the demon formerly known as the human Argus. When Ryu saw him, he tensed up a bit. Can't say I blame him, this is his first demon that he has seen after all.

"Kai, what is that thing?!" called my brother in a raised voice.

I would have smirked at my brother's ignorance… if the situation wasn't so serious.

"That, my dear brother; is a pair of ugly mugs that some might call faces that only a mother could love! I decided to call him mutt mutt, as he reminds me of an untrained and misbehaving dog! Technically he is a demon, but as he will soon die; I really don't see a reason to go into much more detail than that."

Ryu and I moved forward on either side of mutt mutt; hoping the pincer attack would have more chance of effecting the demon than my attempts earlier. Though as it turned out, mutt mutt countered us. He has two clubs and knew very well how to use them! I was considering using magic as I do know a slew of spells, but the ones I do know are… unwise to use in populated areas. Why do I say that? My arsenal of spells includes ones that are meant to have a large area of effect and so hit multiple targets and most of the time eliminate the targets in one fell swoop! So unless I wanted to turn at least half the town into something akin to rubble or used charcoal; Then me using magic is a no no.

It didn't take high intelligence or one very long to see that even with Ryu joining me in this battle, we were making little better progress than I was earlier. Mutt mutt was a tough demon, yet the only other one I have crossed paths with had shown that he had been too. So I guess it is kind of to be expected of demons in general. I know I was starting to break a sweat fighting mutt mutt and when I glanced over at Ryu I saw he was having to work hard to be in this fight.

Mutt mutt was swinging his clubs around like crazy and that was making it difficult to get any hits in on him. Getting close enough to him was a risk in itself of getting whacked by a club. I slid back from blocking a blow, only to see a club sailing downward towards me. I started bringing up my blade to block, when Argus roared and the club that was aimed at me veered to one side. I scanned around to see what had caused mutt mutt to go off course on a swing that would have likely landed. I was baffled to see Katt, her staff in hand, managing to have hit Argus Between his legs… And apparently his male parts still cause pain when struck. I assume the pain of what Katt had done had been enough to make mutt mutt change where he was swinging.

"You bad monster, you won't hurt the people here!"

You go girl! My gaze flicked over to where Ryu had been to see Rand beside him assisting him. And now there are four; the fight that had started as one on one, with me being on one side and mutt mutt on the other had changed to a four verses one. I like these odds far better than the previous ones! Argus took a few steps back to regain his bearings; we took that time for the four of us to regroup.

"Where did this monster come from anyway?!" Asked Rand.

"It's a long story, but simply put, mutt mutt there used to be Argus. How he exactly changed to that form, I haven't the faintest idea, and I was there when it happened." I replied flatly.

"Doesn't matter how, he needs to be stopped!" shouted Katt.

Wow! What simple yet wonderful reasoning and logic, and from Katt out of all of us! It would seem there is more to her than meets the eye.

"Couldn't agree more with you Katt! Time to put this mutt down!" I returned

The remainder of the fight went rather smoothly. As mutt mutt only had two clubs and there were four of us, he could only hit two at a time. And while two of us distracted him; the other two hit him. When it came down to the final blow, Rand and Katt were keeping Argus busy with his clubs and so finishing up this battle fell to Ryu and me. Ryu had given me a boost upward and then circled mutt mutt; while I was able to get above the demon with the boost my brother gave me. As I began to fall ground-ward, I brought my great blade into position to strike. Ryu swung his sword to bear at the same time I was coming downwards. My blade cut in and I cleaved a path as I got to the ground; blood came out in a shower from both the path I cleaved and the wound that Ryu had inflicted. Argus stumbled backward and Ryu quickly moved out of the way. Mutt mutt howled in pain as he sunk to a knee. He looked up and stared defiantly at us before roaring. "*Roar* … But the seed has been planted! You can't control our God by simply knocking me down…"

I glared at the beast.

"And what do you mean by that mutt mutt?"

Argus didn't reply to me. Rand then spoke up.

"Hey, what is this God you speak of? What have you got up your sleeve?!"

I don't know if I want to know about this God Argus was talking about is something I heard about previously. They sound like the devil or something like it.

"Ha ha ha… Our God's world is coming closer and closer, before you know it…"

I don't like the sound of that. Before we could question him further, he fell to the ground and was still. Well at least this matter has been closed.

"What is he talking about?!"

That came from Rand. Argus could have, for all we know been spouting gibberish, though I doubt it. The things he said were a little too specific to be random crap. It sounded more like a fanatic cry of faith to something or someone.

"Who knows what he was implying Rand?"

Rand just shook his head.

"… No wonder he was so evil. He was possessed by a demon. What a mess… Let's beat it"

Possessed? There is still choice involved in what leads one to that point Rand. Well, anyway… I smiled and nodded at Rand statement.

"I agree with you there, Rand. Hey Baba, let's get going; we're burning daylight!"

"What about me?"

The three of us turned to the lone female in the room who had just asked us the question. I admit that Katt is a good fighter as she had proved mere minutes ago. Yet, should we take her with us? Heck should Ryu and I let Rand come along with us for that matter!

"You go home."

Well, Rand's solution is an option, still it wasn't the only one and Rand isn't the one that gets to make the decision.

"I don't have a home. I will go with Baba."

… Well that makes one feel rather guilt for even thinking of not having her along. I glanced over at Ryu, silently asking if he had any problem with Katt coming with us. He shook his head ever so slightly to say he didn't see anything wrong with it. I sighed at the sudden development of us gaining two new and unexpected companions.

"Fine, you can both come with us; just stop your arguing please."

There was silence for a moment before Rand spoke again.

"Did you hear what that thing said?"

Well, it was kind of hard not to! What implication come with what they said worries me far more than what was said. I feel trouble is a brewing! I guess we can more fully explain the purpose for Ryu and I coming out here back at the ruins. Might as well keep up the act with 'Baba' and everything else that goes with it for now. I cleared my throat.

"We can worry about what that monster said later. Baba, as we didn't find information that was helpful to us here; let's get back to the hiding place and plan out our next move. Plus, should probably check on the guy there and make sure he is actually doing the repairs on the house there he is supposed to be."

"What? There's a hiding place? Oh, that's great! I'm going there, too! If he's repairing the house, he probably needs more people."

… hmm, now that's a thought. Rand would very likely be a huge help in the house renovation.

"I can go with you to the hiding place right? Baba saved my life so I decided to follow you."

Okay, nice to see she is grateful and all, but just how far is she going to take this? Don't get me wrong, Katt is a nice woman, attractive too were I to be outright honest. I just wonder, why is she so insistent on coming along. Maybe she doesn't want to be alone? I looked over at Ryu and smirked at the sight of him blushing a bit. Aww, it would seem my little brother is embarrassed about Katt following us. It seems that my little brother has grown up a bit; they do so fast don't they?

"Let's make it clear. As long as you're coming, I expect you to work."

I turned to stare at Rand. Who put him in charge? If anything, Ryu or I should be saying that.

"I, I know… repairs, right? Of the hiding place."

Uh huh. I'll give Katt an A for effort and trying to be useful. Are Ryu and I starting a circus now or something? It is beginning to feel like that somewhat.

"That's right, good girl!"

I sighed at Rand's response.

"Great, now I feel like some sort of baby sitter! Just perfect!"

I heard Ryu chuckling softly. I faced him and smirked back.

"What are you snickering about… oh fearless leader?"

Ryu quickly shut him mouth after I made that comment, to which I smirked. This would indeed be an interesting journey for my brother and me! If only I knew just how interesting, then maybe… Well as none ever know what will happen; the journey is rarely dull. Only fate can ever know what could come on one's journey.


	3. 3 Princess Among Thieves

**A/n**

 **As I said when I started to write and post this story, I'm doing this on the side and so it won't be a regular updated story. I have updated the first two chapters and reposted them. Forgive me if there're spelling errors or grammatical mistakes, I try my best to correct them, but I'm human so I ain't perfect. On to the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Princess Among Thieves

The four of us set out from Colossea shortly after the battle with mutt mutt. Our destination being the old guy Nero's 'house', if you could call that structure a house… it was questionable. Where the journey had started with just Ryu and me traveling together, now had turned into a party of sorts; after all, the number traveling in the group had doubled. It was the morning of the next day when we had trekked over the mountains to where we had hidden Bow. And as it happened there was a small bit of progress that was showing, meaning that Bow had actually do work while Ryu and I had been gone.

Of course, Bow wanted an accounting of what had been happening with Ryu… and me, though he failed to mention me. Whether Bow had forgotten that I had traveled with my little brother, or just didn't wish to hear me talk and so didn't mention me at all; is beside the point for the moment. Yet, I don't like being treated like I'm invisible! I can confirm the reason later and deliver the consequence that is deserved. It took around an hour to tell the story of what had happened and gone down at Colossea and the coliseum. Bow stared at Ryu and sighed, "Oh, It's been tough hasn't it Ryu?"

I wanted to ask Bow what he would he know about having things tough; but I was polite and contained myself. After all, how many times have I ended up bailing their rears out of trouble that they got themselves into?!

"… Is Baba's name Ryu? … Both names are weird." Muttered Katt.

When I heard Katt say that I turned to look over at her and spoke without thinking, "Don't say someone's name is weird. If we didn't have different names than it would be harder to address one another."

I'm a stickler for manners; just the way I am. Bow had gotten Ryu aside and started whispering to him, "Say, Ryu… Rand looks like he could help with the repairs, but Katt doesn't look too bright…" Bow glanced over at the female fighter before he continued, "… I have a feeling if I let her repair something, she'll break it instead."

Normally I wouldn't agree with Bow as he doesn't look at all the facts of a situation most of the time. However, … in this instance… he does have a valid point that is hard to deny. I had slipped over to where the two novice rangers were and put forth my opinion, "For once, I have to agree with you Bow… rare as it is." I muttered

"Baba… Oh, sorry, Ryu. What are you whispering about?" asked Katt.

The three of us glance to Katt who had come towards us. Bow was flustered at the question, to which I smirked at the sight. Don't doubt I'll enjoy this scene as I do believe Bow is about to make a fool of himself. "We were um… talking about the repairs on this house." Said Bow.

Bow was digging himself a Deep hole. Katt's reply was quick, "Repairs?! That's easy!"

HA HA HA, he doesn't fail to disappoint! Knew Bow was digging himself a deep hole, the amusement comes in watching him make it deeper as we speak… it is immensely entertaining to watch the dog do it.

"Oh, no no! Rand and I can handle the repairs. Katt would you go with Ryu and Kai to find the female thief?" replied Bow quickly.

… Wait, so since you don't want to deal with her Bow; you dump her onto that laps of Ryu and myself?! Typical of him… Bow gets himself into a mess and he expects Ryu, me or both to take care of the problem. It's times like this, that I kind have wished Ryu hadn't met Bow and hadn't been nice and let him travel with us. Katt interestingly, had no problem whatsoever; she seemed to get more enthusiastic about going with us.

"What? Okay… I can do that. Well then let's go!" Said Katt

The next thing my little brother and I knew, Katt had grabbed each of us by a wrist and dragged us towards the door. She stopped when we got to the doorway, "We'll go now to find that female thief. You can depend on us! We'll find her!"

After saying that, Katt drug Ryu and I out and away from the ruined structure. It was after we had traveled a couple hundred yards, before Ryu and I managed to stand on our feet and began to walk on our own. We had a short discussion on what the three of us should do next in this search and agreed to go back to Newhaven for some more information. Nightfall was starting to fall when we arrived at the city that was our current destination. When we had entered the city, I had a thought. Ryu's room that he rented, was really only big enough for two occupants to use well; and Bow wasn't one for keeping things clean. It would probably be a better idea for Katt to stay at my place as it is bigger and I can take the sofa for a night. I turned to Katt and spoke in a soft voice, "Say Katt, as the room Ryu used to share with Bow isn't that big; why not stay at my place for the night?"

I turned to Ryu, "Ryu, go up and get some sleep back at your room. I'll take Katt to my place and let her stay for the night." I said to my little brother.

Ryu stared at me for a bit, then nodded slowly. So, we parted ways at the entrance of town. I led Katt through town and to the small gate that opened to the path to my house. When we got on the path and my place was in view; Katt got a look of awe on her face. I smirked a bit at catching that expression, "Glad you are impressed by my place. I have taken good care of it and so have pride in its appearance. It may not be large or extravagant, but it is enough for me and fits what I want." I remarked with a bit of pride.

Well, I gave Katt a short tour of my place. Then set about preparing dinner; suggesting that Katt take the time to wash up, which she did. I could have dinner made and done by the time she had washed up. Katt used the bathroom while I slipped out and got supplies from the market and brought them back home and started to cook a meal. When we had finished the meal, I gave Katt my bed and took the sofa in the sitting room.

The next morning Katt and I got up and had breakfast before leaving the house. We met Ryu back in town and we began going around in the attempt to find more info on the thief we were out to find and retrieve. Admittedly, I may not always get along with Bow… okay, I rarely get along with him. He's annoying and often treats me like I'm invisible or not even there and I'm the one that often bails him and Ryu out of trouble. Yet, even with faults like that, doesn't mean he deserves being treated like a criminal. The dog may get into trouble, which I believe he needs to understand and experience the consequences. However, Bow shouldn't be blamed for a wrong he didn't do; that's wrong!

We rounded a corner and started down the street that the school people go along; if I recall correctly, the building on this street was a school for magic arts. I've no need to learn what they could teach me there, so I don't really know what all goes on there, nor do I really care enough to find out. My knowledge in magic is great and the type is one that they haven't a clue about and are less likely to be able to perform! When we got closer to the place we heard a commotion. We came to a stop as we got to the stage of the show that was happening right now. There were three guys, everything about them screamed lowlife dirt bags. Those three were in front of a women who I would guess was around 17 in age. She had long blonde hair that went beyond her waist, was wearing a blue dress that had slits that started just below the hips. The most noticeable thing about her would be her large black wings. That would mean she's a member of the wing clan, even with the unusual wing color… only know one other with that color, but I'm getting off topic.

As the three of us looked on the scene of the group of bandits making complete idiots of themselves by their attempts to 'pick up this Windian'. The lady was clearly not interested in the three dumbos' advances, even a child would be able to see that. Yet the said idiots, weren't taking the blatantly obvious hint they were being given and that was likely going to come back to bite them! A big rule of thumb I have learned on my world travels as a ranger and when I wasn't a ranger… that being, ticking off a Windian… is one of the dumbest mistakes you can make… and you may not live to regret the choice. Their abilities with magic beat almost everyone else and ain't fun to be on the receiving end of their magic! Hence, why I got a smile on my face when the young woman used thunder to send the group packing and running. And by what I can see, this young black winged Windian has an amazing natural talent with magic even for her clan. After taking care of the trash that had been bothering her, the woman turned around and enter the magic school.

"Wow!" exclaimed Katt.

Ryu and I turned to look at Katt after we heard that. She looked from me to Ryu, an expression of wonder and excitement, "… Say this is a Magic school right? Can I also learn some tricks?" She asked.

Ryu looked at me with a look that said he hoping I could answer Katt's question. I sighed and nodded to Katt, "Yes this happens to be a school to teach magic to those who wish to learn. However, it can…" I began.

"All right! Let's go you two!"

Our traveling companion interrupted me and she grabbed both Ryu and I, then proceeded to drag us into the school. Not even letting me finish my explanation to her about how learning magic can be very hard and not everyone can do spell work, like that Windian woman had. In fact, that kind of magical talent is rare for one so young! And I wouldn't doubt she's practice for years to have that type of control! Learning and perfecting magic casting skill is time consuming!

When we got into the school; Katt let go of us and Ryu and I fell to the floor. I got up first closely followed by Ryu. I saw that Katt was looking around like a kid let loose to play. I turned my head to have my gaze on my little brother, "As Katt is having fun exploring right now; should we go around seeing what we can learn from the students at the school?" I suggested.

Ryu nodded and so we walked around mingling with the students here. Some of the pieces of information were as follows:

"Rumor has it that Mt. Rocco to the east is a den of thieves and cutthroats. Better keep away from that place."

"Lately there's been some strange people roaming around, but it's not you guys. It is a bad group of people called the Joker Gang."

Those were the general messages that I got from the students here. I had heard of the ones that had referred to from some of the other members of the Ranger's Guild… troublesome lot I'm to understand, but can't say for myself. When Ryu and I got back together, we exchanged information and found that the message was the same; that being the 'Joker Gang' was causing trouble around town. Ryu, even when we had our exchange of information, he had said this, "The Joker Gang?! Yeah, I have heard of them and that they have been the trouble makers held up in Mt. Rocco. I thought the Guild was taking care of them?"

Oh Ryu… you have just been starting working jobs in the Guild; so you might not know about the problems this gang of thugs and lowlifes has been causing. Complaints from those in the town and the surrounding area and so the Ranger's Guild had been asked to deal with the gang. Nodding to being answer Ryu I gave what I knew about this issue, "Oh the Guild is attempting to; it's just none of the said attempts have worked at solving the problem or taking care of the gang causing those problems, yet at least. I have heard Sylvia say that Elder Allen had been thinking of calling in some of us veterans in to help get the problem settled. Don't know if that will happen; though if it does, I kind of hope I get to do it. I have always liked taking thieves and giving them their just reward."

It was then Katt found us again and she was still as excited as before. As she was telling us what she had seen; a pair of students passed by and the three of us overheard their conversation.

"The people of Windia have white wings. But for some strange reason, Nina has wings as black as night. Born under ominous stars that one…" said one of the female students.

Ryu and I stared after the pair of students for a moment. I shook my head and Ryu just looked a little confused. It was then Katt spoke up, "Hey Ryu, Kai; have either of you hear of this 'Nina'?" she asked.

"Not really. I haven't been here to the magic school. Have you Kai?" Ryu inquired.

I sighed at the two, "You two already forget that particular description fits the woman we saw shoo away those three troublesome bandits from earlier?" I posed.

My two companions were silent. I thought for a moment, "Well anyways, I have been here once or twice. But as the magic school rarely has need of the Ranger's Guild, there is little interaction if any at all. However, I'm usually out on missions, so I can't say much about this place."

We were heading to the final classroom where hopefully the master of the school would be. Perhaps the head of the school could clear up somethings and we might have a more complete picture of what was going on. When we were just outside the door the sound of voiced came to our ears. The first voice was a woman, "I'm very sorry Jordi. I used my magic outside the school bounds…"

"… This is a grace matter indeed. Please explain." That was a man's voice, likely the master of this school, Jordi as the woman had call him.

I have heard things about the man; just never met him in person. "I'm certain you've heard of the Joker Gang. Some of their members attempted to accost me and I had to defend myself…" came the woman's voice again.

Would've listened for longer, but Katt kept going forward and so we entered into the room with Katt in the lead. "`Scuse us!" greeted Katt.

""*Sigh* Katt…"" Ryu and I grumbled in sync.

We're brothers as we do prove on occasions such as this! Both the older man and the blonde woman turned and looked at our merry little band.

"Did I hear you say you had a goon problem? Never fear, we're here!" Our female companion announced.

What is this?! Some hero or heroine being an idiot and proclaiming their fight for justice?! This is why the smart trouble makers take this time to do damage and kill the person who is being like this horrible idea most mistake for being a hero. Hence, why many who do this get killed before they get all that far.

"For the nominal fee of, say, some free magic lessons for three deserving heroes, we'll take care of those jokers for you!" Katt stated.

… That can be seen as extortion. Besides, I really don't need to be taught; I already know a good and rare regiment of magic Katt. I just have to show restraint as the magic I know has a lot of power and hits indiscriminately, ignoring the difference between friend and foe. …It's called Ancient magic and is a dangerous kind and isn't fun to be on the receiving end of! Plus, ancient magic takes large amounts of power to cast and the average person doesn't have anywhere near enough. Most accomplished magic users don't have the energy to do ancient magic; the reason I can is the massive reserves… similar to what dragons are known to have! It's one of the perks of my heritage. The particular perk is why I can do quite a lot of what I can do. After Katt had stated her 'offer' the older man smiled at her, "Well, well. If only all my students showed such an appetite for learning. So, you want to learn the ways of magic, do you?"

A nice man to be a teacher… especially as magic isn't easy or simple to learn and use. "Yes! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes! You teach us some magic, and we'll teach those goons a lesson!" Katt cheered.

… Nice girl Katt is and has a good heart; but… doesn't understand anything about magic or the work it takes! The master of the school shook his head, "… I'm afraid that's impossible." He said.

I picked up the noise of boot falls approaching the room. My gaze flicked to the door and I saw one of the bandits from earlier that we had seen 'Nina' scare off… or so I thought. The guy had a smug grin on his face as he watched us… which very much irked me. Here comes trouble! Better get ready to take care of it before it gets too far out of hand. Grabbed one of my throwing knives by the hilt; preparing to move in and disable or take out the guy as this situation will require. Jordi continued speaking as I did this, "Magic is not something that can be learned in the blink of an eye. It takes time and patience to master the arcane arts… and patience is one thing I doubt the ruffians have."

The bandit spoke up after Jordi finished, "Ha ha ha, that's ri-i-ight. Guess who's comin' to dinner grandpa! Aw, is little Nina surprised we came back after she gave us a little owie? It'll take more than that to stop us! Ya see we just can't keep our hands offa ya… and your baby sister's a fine piece o' work too! Ha ha ha…"

The next instant said bandit found a knife at his neck, which was the throwing knife I had grabbed and was holding. As he said it would take more than what he and his fellow bandits had taken already; I'll try my method and sees how it does. The idiot couldn't get away from me as my hand that didn't have the knife gripped, was around his neck and gripping tightly so he couldn't escape. I openly admit, I dislike and am disgusted by thieving bandits or other lowlifes like that. Believe they should be thrown out of a city at a bare minimum and you can go up from there depending what they did… with a few notable exceptions! Well, to say my action silenced the idiotic bandit would be an understatement; that's for sure! This guy was already in deep trouble with me and that… was an extremely bad position to be in!

"I would advise you to choose you next words, very carefully dirt bag. They may end up being some of your last, should you choose poorly. And you'll be dealing with more than just a little owie by the time I'm through… personal guarantee!" My voice was cold but was clearly audible.

The bandit started sweating bullets, the question no doubt asking himself, would I kill him? … Depending on his actions… without any hesitate? You better believe I would! So what will this lowlife choice be?

"Oooh, talk about the evil eye…" he replied.

Going towards poor is he? Very well… I tightened my vice like grip on the back of his neck a bit and the guy stopped. I squeezed so that the dirt bag understood that this was NO joking matter! His life was on the line; so he better take this seriously or lose his life. "Don't give such dirty looks. We haven't done anything yet… But, if Nina doesn't come with me, you don't know what will happen. Ha ha ha!" the bandit got out.

Pressing the knife harder into the guy's neck to get my point and intention across to the dirt bag; if I were to press any harder than I was now, then I would be drawing blood. I squeezed tighter with my other hand so that the pressure was starting to effect his breathing slightly.

"That was a poor choice of words and this certainly isn't a laughing matter. Your life is on the line; ready to drop dead Mr. Thief?" I asked.

The bandit began to shake at my inquiry. I turned to the master of the school, "Say Master Jordi, you have any preference on the method I use to deal with this lowlife, so that I don't make a big mess for the school to have to clean up mind you?" I turned back to the bandit with a malevolent smirk on my face. The bandit began to pale as he saw my expression. "And since blood stains are so difficult to clean and so much blood drains when I either slit the throat or just cut your head off. I thought it would be nice of me to ask first. How about you, ya kidnaping dirt bag? You want your throat cut open or do you prefer that I just cut off your head? Take your pick."

I can be mean when I have reason to be; and taking a girl hostage is reason enough to me! But normally I am nice to others. Thieves and bandits are just one of the types of lowlifes I have difficulty not just out right kicking out of wherever I am or ending them… depending on the mood that I'm in at the time. Nina stepped forward an expression of anger on her face. "Where is my sister?!" she demanded.

"Oooh, ya know, you're extra-sexy when you're pissed off! Relax, your little sis Mina's safe and sound…and she'll stay that way as long as you play ball. You know what I mean?" Said the dirt bag.

Decided to remind the bandit how much trouble he was in by shaking him a bit. The dirt bag's response was to struggle against me, but I wasn't letting go with my steel vice grip I had on this dirt bag's neck! Unless I had to release this trouble maker, he isn't getting off easy! Still, I gave him a cold reminder of where he stood currently, "You should really think about the position you are in dirt bag! Or should I just start calling you a dead man walking as that's the way you're going right now?!" I commented in an emotionless voice.

The bandit began sweating more than bullets, "Call off this guy first! Get him off of me! You won't get anything until he gets off!" the thief shouted.

I glared at the bandit coldly and the expression on my face shut him up along with the feel of cold metal from the knife I still had against him. "You're in no position to demand anything dirt bag! Now answer the lady's question before your standing worsens! And by that; I mean you won't be able to stand again!" I growled.

"Kai, let him down!" Ryu barked at me.

I glanced over at Ryu and for a couple of seconds still held the guy, then let him drop to the floor. He backed away from me fast as he could. Took a moment to take a deep breath before glaring coldly at the scum that I made a little distance from me, "You're going to wish, you had never come here dirt bag. Have fun with the nightmares you'll have for the days you have remaining. None of your secrets or tricks will be able to save you should I be the one hunting you down… rest assured of that!"

The thief shivered at my remark, before turning to Nina. "Now, Nina let us take a little trip and you'll get to see your little sister."

Both the thief and Nina left through the door.

"Um, did I miss something here?" Katt had asked the question and it was the master of the school that answered the question.

"I can't believe this has happened… Those monsters are holding Nina's sister Mina hostage to get at her… They know she won't do anything to endanger her sister… Nina's hands are tied as long as they have Mina!" said Jordi obviously worried.

I glanced to the master of the school and exhaled in contained frustration, "You should have let me deal with him. The dirt bag wouldn't ever come back; probably none of his friends or comrades either."

Katt was fuming, "Oooh, those yellow-bellied cowards!"

Ryu looked to me, "That's how the Joker rolls or so I hear. Bullying, blackmail, extortion… that would fit the modus operandi I believe."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah, that's how he does things as far as I know. Of course as the leader of a group of scummy lowlifes; I would expect him to be the lowest and dirtiest of them all." I turned to face both Ryu and Katt. "So what now? This matter doesn't exactly concern us. But should you wish to help, I wouldn't say no. I'm always up for teaching some lowlifes a lesson."

Ryu seemed to be thinking, while Katt was fuming still, "Oh it makes me so mad! I'm going to rip 'em apart and put 'em back together inside-out! You just watch me! Buncha dirty rotten Bast***!..."

Wouldn't have guessed that Katt would have it in her to want to do that… plus to know that language…! I chuckled at her declaration, "Ah, truer words aren't often spoken Katt."

The next thing I realize Katt… oh come on, not again! She had grabbed my right wrist and Ryu's left wrist and was dragging us towards the door like she had brought us into the school to begin with. "All right! C'mon, Ryu, Kai let's get moving!"

The thought, 'here we go again' comes to mind at the moment. We left town straight from the school; curtesy of Katt dragging us that way. Once we were out of town Katt stopped and let go of Ryu and I. "Okay, let's beat that creep's face in! Now which way do we go?" asked Katt.

Had to contain my snickers, Katt had dragged us off and didn't even think to ask which way to go? She is quite something else, I don't think I had this amusing a traveling companion in ages! Ryu was the one to answer her, "Mt. Rocco is to the east. Follow me."

And so, off we went, over the bridge that we crossed to and from Colossea, going along the path as if we were heading that way. However, before we reached the second bridge, we went west to the mountain range that was there and where the bandit's hideout was supposed to be. Once, we got to the base of the mountains, we began searching for the place these thieves used for a base. Within ten minutes we located a cave entrance that fit the bill.

"Joker's gang could use this cave for their hideout." Remarked Ryu.

A quick look in the mouth of the cave, showed it was dirty and dank by any standard. I nodded in agreement with Ryu as I made my vocal affirmation. "It's likely; certainly is dank and dirty enough for their lot."

"Alrighty! Let's crack some heads already!" crowed Katt.

That came from Katt and she marched forward without any further hesitation. After Ryu and I looked at each other with trepidation, we followed her inside. We hadn't gone too far into the cave when we came across the first bandit of the many that we would see here. The bandit stared at the three of us for a couple seconds as if he was having a hard time believing we were standing in front of him. Once he had regained his composure, he glared at us. "Joker demands your fear, your respect, and your sorry ass off of his doorstep in five seconds. Now scram!" said the doorman.

That's rather demanding of 'Joker'; all he should expect from us is an escort to a cell! "Is that all? … Well he isn't getting any of that dirt bag!" I replied, drawing the short blade on the back of my hips.

The 'doorman' didn't take that well, a scuffle commenced, which the bandit lost to us when he took a blow to the back of the head from me. However, was there a reason to doubt that result?

"Ha! He wasn't so tough." Remarked Katt.

Katt is as confident as I have come to expect, "There's probably more where he came from, though. Lots more." Commented Ryu.

And the growing wisdom of my little brother. I guess I need to get our group back on track and on the job at hand. "Yeah, I will have to go with you Ryu. We're just getting started clearing this place." I said.

We made our way through the system of caves that these lowlifes had made into a base of operation. There was resistance from some of the bandits along the way, but the farther in the three of us went, the more of them that ran from us. Once our group reached the 'bottom floor' of this place, we spotted the majority of the bandits gathered around the Windian from before at the magic school.

"Hey! Something's going on down there!" said Katt.

Quickly, Ryu and I covered her mouth to keep her quiet and not give away out position. Katt was all for going down there right away and getting into a fight with the dirt bags. Not that I didn't see an interest in what Katt was suggesting, but as long as that Windian is down there, we have to think things through first. Because, by what I was picking up from what was being said down there, sounds like the lady is being coheres, or in simple terms, blackmailed. I got that impression while Ryu was trying to calm down Katt and prevent her from making an unwise choice.

"Well, looks like Joker's goons haven't done anything to her yet." Said Ryu

Keyword, 'yet'… Think things would go more smoothly if I go solo on this for a bit. Slipped away and moved ahead to see if I could spot the hostage Princess Mina of Windia. My skills in stealth and covert movements are top notch, help in ways that most wouldn't believe! On my way of skirting around the cavern I was in currently, spotted a figure along the path that I was using. They were cover and dressed in black. I got closer drawing my short blade as I closed on to the figure as they could very well be one of the bandits. I was about to pin and identify whoever this was, when there was a dim flash, affecting my sight for a moment. In that brief moment of time, the figure disappeared from in front of me. Heard movement of something moving passed me and I ducked as someone tried to grab me from behind. I thrust my short blade up to where the presences that was attempting to ceasing me was. My blade met a longer and slightly thicker sword. I glanced up to whoever I was crossing blades with.

It was a man; he stood at about six feet, which was taller than me. The guy had a heavy build, definitely obtained by an active job, likely a soldier or something similar. His chin had white hair completely and the facial hair went up along his jawline. I could tell this guy was wearing full plate armor under the black cloak, so my current sword wouldn't be very helpful other than for blocking. My opponent's sword was a claymore type blade and was in the hand of a strong experienced wielder which trumps my weapon. This could get very messy, very quickly!

"You're no stranger to fighting" said a male voice.

I felt a little shock at hearing the voice; for it was one I knew. I pulled back and stood up straight looking at the man. "Baroque? … is that you?" I questioned.

"… Kai? Kai Bateson?" the man asked.

I nodded, "What are you doing here Baroque? You would be the last one I would have thought to see in a place like this." I asked.

The sound of the voices of the bandits laughing got my mind back to the problem at hand. I glanced back at Baroque. "Baroque, I think we'll have to catch up with each other later. There is another matter that needs attention right now and it would be prudent for us to work together in this; would you not agree." I said.

My friend nodded in reply. The two of us moved forward around the cavern to get closer to where the stage was and likely the one being used to get the Windian… Nina I think her name was, to cooperate.

"I order you to release my sister! Let Mina go immediately!"

That was Nina's voice and it served as motivation to hurry!

"Heh heh heh! So, you really are sexy when you're angry! Why don't you come a little closer and show me just how sexy you can be…" said a male voice that stood out from the others so far.

Both I and Baroque moved down a pathway that led to an edge and we stopped at the ledge to see and hear what was going on. I saw a fat man who I assumed was 'Joker'. This was the first time I have seen the guy if he really is Joker. There was never a description given in the reports of what the man actually looked like, which was the reason that finding him was harder. Nina was a short distance in front of him and looking very angry. I glanced to Baroque and observed a pained expression on his face for a moment. Had thought about asking what was irking him so as Baroque is solid as a rock most of the time in situations like this as long as I've known him. So this wasn't normal for him and I was kind of worried about him, but I turned back reminding myself to ask about that later and keep focused on the task at hand.

"…You're disgusting. I won't ask you again: free Mina now!" growled Nina.

Nina didn't sound like she was going to be nice after this. Not that I blamed her in the slightest, her 'sister' was in danger being in the hands of these dirt bags. At Nina's shout, one of the stupid bandits came forward out of the group of them. "Hey, lady! Watch who you diss! Remember who'd holdin' all the cards here! Next time you open your sweet little mouth; you know whose fine ass we'll take it out of…" He started saying.

I could feel the increase of magic energy coming from Baroque. The last time I remember my friend doing that… didn't end pretty for the enemy we had been fighting… and that's putting it nicely! O dear Landon, this situation was getting very volatile! The dirt bag who had just opened his mouth, kicked Nina up the stairs closer to their boss. Nina spun around, "Don't you touch her!" she shouted.

There was an orange light from the blaze that had appeared out of nowhere, "AaAaAaAaAh!"

And the idiot that opened his mouth is promptly roasted by Nina for his stupidity. One should take this as a lesson; pissing off a girl who can use magic is a really dumb idea. Nina turned back to Joker. "You've tried my patience for the last time! Let Mina go this instant, or I'll show all of you once and for all that 'hell hath no fury'!" Shot Nina.

… 'Like a woman's scorn' and it is true! I want to say 'you go girl'; but that would give away our position and that wouldn't be wise right now. Patience is needed in this so that the princess of Windia doesn't get hurt by accident or in a threat.

"Heh heh heh! A real spitfire, aintcha? All right then. I'll let you see your little Mina. Bring 'er in, boys! Heh heh heh heh!"

So, that voice that had been different before was the voice of Joker, still wasn't pretty in the slightest! It was then from slightly below and ahead of Baroque and I; another dirt bag brought out a blue haired girl that had wings… I would guess that's Princess Mina, fits her description.

"Nina!" said 'Mina'.

I don't think we'll be able to watch much longer; I was having a hard time holding myself where I was. Then there was my friend next to me and with the fury that Baroque is containing… it won't be long before magic starts flying and Baroque was SKILLED with magic… can take me on and hold his own! He hasn't been this way since the Goonheim war and that was kind of scary.

"Mina! Don't worry, this will all be over soon!" said Nina.

Joker laughed after Nina had spoken, "Heh heh heh! Well, ain't this a touching scene? But I gotta tell ya, lady, you shouldn't be making promises you know you ain't gonna keep…"

Okay granted, it was a given that Joker himself would be a lowlife scum, but this is low for dirt bags and scum. I really had it with this scumbag Joker!

"I've done as you've said thus far. Now let her go!" demanded Nina.

Now, if Joker is the villain I suspect he is…

"Not yet. You haven't held up your end of the bargain yet. Now, repeat after me…'I pledge my body and soul to Joker, and offer myself as his loyal servant to secure the freedom of my beloved sister!' And when you're done, I'll let you lick my boots!" replied Joker.

…Yes indeed; he is the scumbag and villain I thought he was from what I have heard about him! I tapped Baroque on the shoulder and when I had his attention, I pointed down to the place below that happened to have a nook on either side that we could hide in. It was a signal that we get on either side of the end of the narrow passage that the thugs had brought her down. When they came by again, we could take them by surprise! Baroque nodded and so we slipped down to where I had pointed and concealed ourselves, and then waited.

"Hm? What's wrong, Nina? Do you wanna do things the hard way? Even if you've got second thoughts above saving your sis, my boys are ready and able to squeeze the words outta ya!" came the voice of Joker.

Oh that dirty… You'll so suffer before you die Joker! I promise that!

"Bring her over here, boys! Make her kneel before her new owner! Heh heh heh! One more time, with feeling! 'I pledge my body and soul to Joker…" the king of the band of thieves continued.

I swear Joker will pay! It was then I heard scuffling. I glanced to Baroque who was silent; readying for the one coming our way. The thug looking very smug came past us; didn't look around and so didn't notice us until it was too late for him! I quietly came from behind and grabbed the dirt bag's neck in a steel grip with one hand and covered his mouth with the other so that he couldn't make a sound. The second I squeeze his neck in my steel vice grip; the guy let go of the young Windia princess. The moment the thug let go, Baroque caught the princess who was confused and scared; but after something that Baroque did or said, she went silent and was cooperative.

The dirt bag I had in my grasp had attempted to struggle, but it was fruitless as he couldn't escape my hold. When I looked down, I saw to my surprise that it was the same one I had threatened at the magic school. What an interesting twist of fate for him. I smiled evilly and whispered to the thief, "Well, well look at what we have here. Looks like fate isn't going to be kind to you, dirt bag! I told you that you would wish we had not and would not cross paths again. Yet, here we are scumbag… quite the unfortunate twist of fate indeed."

I, without hesitation grabbed the throwing knife I had used before with my free hand and brought it up to his lower neck. I heard a swooshing sound and assumed Baroque had turned so that the princess wouldn't see what I was about to do. Baroque is one of those who you can say defends the innocent and tries to prevent harm of any kind to them and I respect him for doing so. That's why he would turn and shield the Windian princess from seeing this. I wasn't going to be nice this time and there wasn't another to stop me this time from carrying out the deed!

"Shall we pick up where we left off before? Now, there isn't anyone to save you from paying for the crimes you are guilt of. Fair thee well and make your peace." I stated with finality.

After I had said that, I pushed the guy's head forward and I pulled the knife back and let go of the thug, letting him drop to the floor. I took in the growing pool of blood that was draining from the gash I made at his throat. I don't enjoy killing; it sickens me, but I do think that some do things that deserve such a punishment. This is one of those instances and so, I delivered. I heard footsteps coming from the stairway to the level above Baroque and I. Spinning around with my knife in hand and the other hand on the hilt of my great blade; I found myself staring at… Ryu and Katt?! They looked at me and I relaxed and waved them forward. Ryu came up to me and whispered, "Kai, what are you doing and where have you been? You just disappeared!"

"I was cleaning up and happened to bump into a friend of mine." I answered my brother.

I gestured at Baroque as I said this.

"Quit stalling and give me your vow! You're only hurting your sister…" said Joker.

Oh crap! I almost forgot about that part!

"If it's for Mina…then I have no choice…" Said Nina hesitantly.

Our whole group rushed forward. The princess still had Baroque right behind her. My brother was the first to get words out, "Nina, stop!"

"Yee-haw! Never fear, Nina! The cavalry has arrived!" shouted Katt.

I see, the first time at the magic school wasn't a fluke. Katt has this 'hero line' thing going for us now. "You've lost your bargaining chip, Joker. Give it up." Said Ryu.

Now that's better little brother; back to business! However, let's not forget what this scumbag has coming to him! "Give yourself up scumbag, then you might live to see another day." I stated.

Joker just stared at us and then got ticked, "Who the hell are these clowns? Don't just stand there! Kill 'em!"

The remaining thugs rushed at us. I drew my great blade which got the said thugs to slow down their approach at the sight of my blade. Ryu took down one of the dirt bags and Katt took down another. I wasn't trying to make the two look bad or anything… I just have a hard time doing things that involve fighting small. I stepped forward and brought my blade to a horizontal position and made a sweeping slice and the other two thugs fell in pieces. Caught sight of Baroque sheathing he sword and two bandits on the ground, clothes turning red. Our group advanced towards Joker.

"Now that's what I call a clean sweep! You ready to give up now?" said Katt.

Ryu was the next to get a word in. "We've already trashed the better part of your entire gang, Joker. I recommend you give up. I'm sure we can find room for you in Newhaven's jail."

"P-p-please! Don't hurt me! I'm just a humble outlaw."

Humble… outlaw? That's a load of crap if I've ever heard any! I couldn't help the sigh that came out from myself followed by my comment. "Why do all scumbags snivel and beg for their lives in the end, instead of accepting their dues they have collected?" I remark to the cavern at large.

"Because the majority of villains are cowards at heart. It is why they turned to their dishonorable ways." Baroque replied.

It was around that time that the temperature of the immediate area noticeably rose. All of us turned to the source of the change to see a very angry Nina that if I'm not mistaken is charging up what will likely be a doozy of a fire spell! I jerked back a little, Ryu looked scared and I would say for good reason! Katt was looking at the Windian with a mix of awe and apprehension. As the energy that Nina was gathering to cast the spell grew; it was clear that the spell that would come would be big! It became plain that where we were, wasn't going to be safe much longer! Baroque grabbed Princess Mina and started sprinting back up towards the pathway we had come out of… actually, that sounds like a very good idea right now! I grabbed Ryu and Katt as I started sprinting toward that pathway; Baroque was a little ahead of me.

"Kai what are you doing?!" Ryu shouted that at me.

I didn't look at him as I felt the heat increasing faster than before, but I still answered my little brother, "I'm saving both your rears along with mine from getting roasted! You can thank me afterwards!"

I dove for behind the stone wall pulling Ryu and Katt with me. Not more than five seconds later there was a boom followed by what looked like a stream of flames that we saw going past the pathway's mouth. We all heard the scream of Joker as Nina roasted him… hell she incinerated him more likely! After thirty seconds of this, the flames died down and the waves of fire disappeared too. The lot of us looked at one another as if to ask who would risk sticking out their head first. Decided to take one for the team and so, went to the mouth of the pathway and slowly stuck my head out slowly to see the results of Nina's fury.

I spotted Nina standing where she had been before and breathing hard. A lot of the stone around Nina was either black because assumedly the stone didn't heat up with the fire it had been submerged by. There were the other rocks that were red from being roasting for a little bit. Indeed, it can be said, Baroque and I made a sound and wise decision on taking cover in the stone pathway! We are still both alive and unroasted as is everyone else!

"Hey Nina… you done with Joker?" I ask loudly enough for young Windian to hear me.

Nina turned to see my head and a little beyond poking out from the pathway. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

Gestured to the area around her, "Keeping myself and the rest of us from getting roasted like the rocks did and the scumbag you made well done. You can cast a mean fire spell girl, I'll give you that!"

Nina blushed a bit and I signaled it was safe to the others. We came out and walked over to Nina. Ryu took a glance at where Joker had been to see there was just red rubble.

"… Or there's that way of taking care of him too, I guess. Jail's probably too good for him anyway" said Ryu.

I glanced in the directions that Ryu was looking and added my piece. "Better than he deserved if you ask me with the crimes he committed."

Nina then spoke up to all of us, "… Thank you for saving us from Joker and his men. You have my eternal gratitude."

Looked back at the results of what she had just done and then back to her, "Little lady; we may have taken out some of Joker's men, but you did him in all on your own."

Ryu nodded in agreement, "That's fine – honestly, this guy has been troubling our Guild for a long while. It's good to know he won't be doing so anymore."

I smiled and replied, "Right you are Ryu! Finally, the Guild can get to more important jobs than that scumbag!"

"No prob, ma'am! All in a day's work for ace detectives like us!" stated Katt.

… Again, why does Katt do those hero line? They sound stupid when they are heard.

"…We're detectives now?" asked Ryu after leaning towards me.

Shrugged my shoulders at Ryu's question and gave him a deadpanned look, "Better not to ask Ryu, I would think."

A rumbling began seconds after I had finished my statement.

"Wh-what is this?" posed Nina and that's a question we'd all like to know!

"The ground's shaking!"

That's plainly obvious Katt! Then from behind us came a dark yet familiar voice, "Y…you Bast***s! That hurt!"

That son of a… He's still living?! With the flames that had been used, I thought Nina thoroughly Barbecued the scum! The pile of boulders shattered into fragments and there appeared… some kind of long tongued monster. The energy I was getting off this 'thing' was… demonic like mutt mutt had! Another one?! I don't like this…

"Heh Heh…ha ha ha ha ha! Kneel before your new owner, Nina! Kneel before me and die!" cried Joker.

All in our group with the exception of Princess Mina and Nina, brought weapons out and to the ready, Nina just took up a fighting stance. The demon that had once been Joker, rushed forward at us. Katt was the first to meet the monster, but she was unable to stop his advance. Next was Ryu and along with Katt was able to able to bring his momentum to a halt. While the two had him there, Baroque and I shot forward and struck on either side. A pained roar, said that we had done two solid hits to him. Yet, what made it even better, was the thunder that followed the two hits; thunder that obviously came from Nina. Within a few minutes Joker had lost to us and had fallen to ground. He was in disbelief that he had lost and was voicing it, "H-how?... Have I been…forsaken by our God…? No…it can't be…I…"

'Our God…' That's like… no, that's just chance he said that. Joker let out his last breath and died after the line. I looked the monster over to make sure that it was dead, and once satisfied I looked to the others, "Well, it's dead, good riddance I say." I remarked.

"Nina!" Princess Mina had cried out and had ran over to Nina and hugged her.

Nina returned the gesture and smiled a bit, before she replied, "Mina, what were you thinking? You know you're not supposed to leave the palace!"

A tad harsh, to tell the girl that came to see you that she shouldn't have come. The Princess began to apologize to Nina, "I…I'm sorry. I just… wanted to see you…"

"Well, it should be fine as neither of you were hurt in the end" Ah, ever a voice of reason Baroque still is; It's the way I've always known to me.

And Baroque was right, no harm no foul. Nina though, stared at Baroque for a moment, but then nodded, "…Thank you all I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to Mina…I must return her to the palace. Everyone must be worried about her by now."

Ryu just nodded, I shrugged, Baroque simply smiled. Katt however…

"Hey, hold it! How about you come with us, huh? We can travel together. You know what they say, 'the more, the merrier!' Right, Ryu, Kai?" asked Katt.

I beg your pardon! When did it fall to one that wasn't the leader of our travel group to decide who is invited?! Ryu, apparently didn't have a problem, "That sounds like a good idea. It'd be prudent to make sure the princess returns to Windia safely, and I can inquire about the thief whilst I'm there."

Little Brother… why are you doing this? Yet, surprisingly, both my traveling companions turned to me for a final word in the decision. I sighed before I spoke, "Oh, now you want my opinion… meh, why not. It would be nice to have someone else along that's not so 'charge ahead' all the time."

Nina was surprised by the offer that had just been extended, "A-all right… that's fine! There's safety in numbers, after all…How can I ever repay you for all this?" she said.

I was about to answer, but… I was beaten to it, "No charge, Ma'am! Just doing our duty! But next time, I'd like a few magic lessons! You sling spells like a real pro!" returned Katt.

A one track mind Katt has. There will be a day when that gets taken the wrong way. Nina looked at Katt and studied her for a minute, "Well, you do seem to have the potential…I suppose we'll have to see." Replied Nina.

How nice of her to say that, true still how nice of her. Nina turned to Mina, "Let's get you home, Mina."

We began out trek towards the surface once things had been settled. On our way Nina looked around… I think looking for bandits. There wouldn't be any as we had cleared them out on the way down. "The entire cave is empty…" commented Nina.

"Looks like the gang cleared out after seeing Joker turn into a monster. Can't really blame them. Without him to lead them I doubt they'll be a threat." Remarked Ryu.

So again, like I was mentioning, we cleared out the pests. When we finally got out of the cave, I breathed in fresh air and was grateful for it! As much for the fresh air as the sunlight that we had been denied down in the bandit's lair.

"Okay! Let's get going to Windia! Uh…wherever it is!" Katt asked the question to the group at large.

Nina was the one to answer, "It lies north and then west of Colossea."

Yes, indeed it does. And so, we all headed off towards Windia. After a few hours, Katt spoke up, "*Sigh* Are we there yet?"

Did she really just ask that dumb question, "I expect that dumb comment from Bow… this is getting to be some kind of slow torture." I grumbled at hearing that.

Nina smiled kindly at the rest of us, "Almost. If we go around the lake and then head west, we can enter the castle through a secret entrance."

I glanced over at Baroque, he had said to me once that he wouldn't go to Windia for the time being… some kind of circumstances that he didn't talk about came up. By his silence, I assumed he was going to leave soon enough. Baroque looked to me and I could see he was thinking about parting ways. I nodded to him to do so while the other didn't notice and I wouldn't make any mention of it, respecting my friend's choice. After the exchange, Baroque silently slipped away. The man that was my friend had always been able to seemingly appear and disappear at his leisure.

Not too long after Baroque vanished, we finally reached the large lake to the west and slightly north of Colossea, known as Volqua lake. It took a few hours to skirt around and we came to the bridge that would lead to Windia. Going through the passage that was below the castle of Windia was fairly uneventful… except for some of those that had been put down here, raving about black wings and the downfall of Windia. Was somewhat unsettling to be honest; I mean, I've met King Kenny and he's a great king and a good Windian. So, hard to imagine him putting people down here to simply silence them.

When we got out of the passage, we were instantly surrounded by Windian guards, with them pointing their spears at us. Glancing around for a moment, I realized that we were in the… Windian Castle garden… oh, this doesn't look good.

"Mother!" cried Princess Mina.

Looking in the direction her voice came from, I saw Queen Hina. However, one of the soldiers spoke up, or rather shouted, "Halt! Identify yourselves immediately!"

A quick glance at Ryu and Katt told me that they didn't know how to answer for the Windian soldiers who were pointing spears at us. I admit, I've been to Windia and even into the castle on some of the jobs I've done, King Kenny has been a client of mine once, nice guy. So, I recognize where our group is, but I don't really know what to do in this situation. Perhaps Queen Hina could help diffuse this tense feel in this room. "Princess Mina of Windia and her entourage, sir guard." Answered princess Mina.

The young princess gestured to us when she said 'entourage', though she did smile so I believe she was trying to be nice and assist. Princess Mina continued speaking, "You have my sister to thank for my safe return."

The Windian princess believes that… Nina is her sister? I suppose there is some resemblance between her and the king and queen, but that would beg the question, what would she be doing in New Heaven? There has to be more to this, "Sister?" questioned Queen Hina, before she glanced at the three of us, then she shook her head, "Mina, that's enough nonsense from you. You have no sister."

Princess Mina looked at her mother in shock, "M-mother?"

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention onto me, "Excuse me Queen Hina, if I could speak." I said.

The Windian royal looked at me and after a moment her face lit up, "Ah, Ranger Bateson, it's nice to see you again. It's been three years since you helped fix a problem for us. What brings you here at this time?" she said nicely.

Ah, this is one of those times that having clients being unable to forget me is very handy. Moving forward and bowing to the Windian Queen, I quickly got into the tale of what had happened to princess Mina. Telling her about how Mina had been kidnapped by the bandits that had been at the command of Joker. Of course, we had saved the princess from being hurt, yet I left out Baroque's involvement. After we had helped princess Mina, we of course, brought her back to Windia and so we found ourselves coming through the passageway and into the Windian Castle. Queen Hina was nodding after I finished telling her about what had brought us to be where we were, "I see, well you have my thanks for your actions."

The queen looked at one of the soldiers, "Captain Saious, would you please escort this group to the entrance of the castle as a way to show our thanks for bringing back Mina safely?" Asked Queen Hina.

"Yes, your highness." Said the soldier that Queen Hina had spoken to.

The spears were raised from pointed at us and the 'captain' of the guards led us towards the front of the castle. All the while as we had been led out, Princess Mina was in destress and was complaining about what was happening. Once we were escorted out of the castle, the guard captain had the curtesy to bow and thank us for bringing the Princess back, then they closed the doors to the castle. The four of us began discussing what to do and where to go on from here. We brought Nina up to speed upon our search for the 'winged thief', which had framed Bow for a crime that the dog, troublesome as he can be, didn't do. Best course of action at this point, would be to continue west from Windia and try to pick up the trail of our prey along the way. Ryu agreed with my view on what we should do going forward, Katt just wanted to set off and Nina would go with whatever we decided.

Sooo… our group went down the steps from the castle in hopes and intent to leave the city. … Didn't make it very far before we came upon a crowd gathered around a clear area… probably some type of square. Ryu and I made our way to the front of the crowd to see what was going on to see that a monkey was putting on a show… no, not a monkey, a Highlander.

"Come one, come all and be amazed by magic the likes of which this land has never seen before." Said the Highlander with gusto.

Ryu and I watched for a bit, most of what I saw was sleight of hand and smoke. Next thing I realize, both Nina and Katt were besides Ryu and myself watching the Highlander along with the crowd of Windians that were gathered. When the male Highlander got set up for his next 'trick', he then called for a volunteer from the crowd… and who would be picked other than my little brother Ryu. The thing was, the expression that the monkey had, said that his intentions were far from the wish to entertain. I would say he's wanting to impress some… likely females in the crowd… oh boy.

Ryu was shoved into a box with some odd symbols on it… which I swear I've seen before somewhere, just can't place where I have. Once my brother was in the box, the Highlander did a dance of some sort and the was smoke that came out of the box and it collapsed flat and Ryu was nowhere to be seen. The crowd began to dissipate after the trick was done, yet Ryu didn't reappear in the square. Well, first I need to find my little brother, then I can shake up the Highlander and learn what he was after and planning. Both Katt and Nina were accosting the Highlander, the monkey was, by what my ears were getting, was asking for a date… As a price to help Ryu.

For some reason, as is becoming normal lately, I was ignored as I strolled forward to where the box Ryu and been put in was now in its flat form still laying on the ground. Picked up the 'box' and found it to be flimsy and unlikely to be of any real use at this time, so I chucked it aside. Squatted down and began to feel and inspect the dirt closely, finding the earth under where the box had been to be very soft. You know… Now that I think about this, I've seen something similar to this 'trick', though it wasn't a trick per say, more a trap as I recall. Back during the Goonheim War, Highlanders came up with a few ingenious ideas to help in the effort at dealing with monsters and demons, this reminded me of one of the methods. The general idea, was to pretty much trap the target by using a bit of magic to send them straight down into the dirt, making it difficult for the trapped one to move or dig their way out before they were found by the trappers. Worked very well for the weaker monsters and beast that were found during the war that were 'scouts' of a sort. This magic trick appeared to use the same process, so I plunged my right arm into the dirt, stirring it up while I searched for something that was connected to my brother. After half a minute, caught what felt like a hand, clenched down and felt the pressure back. I gave a great heave upward and out of the earth came Ryu's head and some of his neck along with one arm. Pulled some more until my brother got his other arm out and then grabbed his other arm and yanked him the rest of him out of the ground.

As Ryu was dusting himself off from the extra dirt, I went over and ceased the Highlander and hauled him up into the air, "Okay you, what were you trying to pull with this little magic show of yours?" I demanded.

"Please, accept my deepest, undying apologies!" The highlander nearly shouted at me.

I snorted, "If your apologizing, then start with your name Highlander." I answered.

Still held the monkey as he was answered me, "Sten is the name and I'm normally not so inconsiderate… but you got to understand, when I see a pretty face, my sense of fair play goes out the window."

The following explanation from the Highlander Sten, painted him as a flirt and he does so frequently. I know a couple of Highlanders, a lot of them I met during the Goonheim War, good people; this Highlander didn't help the fairly decent reputation that Highland mercenaries have earned over the years. The odd thing was, I could tell he wasn't lying about what he was saying. With flirts, most that I have come across during my travels, aren't as open as this Sten is showing himself to be. … Makes me wonder if we should trust this Highlander, or throw him on his butt. It was a feminine voice that brought all of our attentions back to the topic at hand, "…Meh, at least you're honest. Ryu's alright, so I guess I won't break anything this time." said Katt.

Okay… I guess that the female Woren is right, but still, I'm not so sure about this Highlander. Sighed before I released the monkey and he landed on the ground and began to jump up and down with excitement. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I knew I still had good taste in women!" cried Sten.

I'm worry about this one… worry a lot about him and made my opinion known, "Sssure, if you say so… moving on then, we still have a certain winged thief to track down, don't we Ryu?" I said trying to bring the conversation back onto the task our group was attempting to do.

Ryu nodded at my statement, "Yes, there isn't the time to deal with these kind of antics right now. We need to continue the hunt for the thief so that we can clear Bow's name." he said.

With that said, our band of four resumed making our way towards the entrance of town so that we could continue our journey to find the thief. Didn't get all that far when we were stopped, "Hey, hold on a second!" 

We all turned to see that Sten had been the one to being us to a halt, which when we had stopped, Sten kept speaking, "Please, allow me to lend you my services in reparation for my heinous act!"

I stared at the highlander with incredulity, "I beg your pardon! Why would we let someone like you travel with us… and what kind of services could you offer us?" I demanded.

"I can do all sorts of things, not just simple magic tricks. Give me a chance." Answered Sten quickly.

His answer was a tad too fast for my liking or to change my initial judgement of this monkey, made it slightly worse for his standing. The interesting thing, the girls' reactions; Nina was backing up slightly from Sten, and Katt was looking kind of insulted. "Say what? This better not be your idea of getting close to us so you can catch us in the bath or something!" piped up Katt.

Sten flinched a bit, before he regained his composure, "Perish the thought! I am but your humble servant, my lady!" he said. 

Kept watching the Highlander for another moment, then I leaned over to Ryu and began to whisper to him. "Do you get the impression that he intends to do things that he says he won't, or is it just me getting this feeling?" I muttered to Ryu.

Granted, my little brother can be a bit dim and ignorant at times… but he ain't no idiot, even if he spends time around one that I know. Ryu shook his head, "It's not just you Kai…" replied Ryu.

Good, so I'm not paranoid like some might think I am sometimes; both Ryu and I kept watching the scene that was happening between the two females and the Highlander. "Q-quit that! You're creeping me out! Ryu, Kai, can I hit him again?" Katt asked us, her staff close to Sten's head.

I was half a mind to say yes and let Katt give him a whack with her staff. Have seen the former fighter wield that staff of hers and let me tell you, looks and sounds painful! "Look at this face! Does this look like a face that would lie to you?" said Sten pointing to his own face. 

Cleared my throat, "I believe you already have… more than once if I'm not mistaken." I commented to the group at large. 

Ryu sighed tiredly, "Can we just settle this please?" He asked.

Sten waved his long arms around, "Okay, okay. Look, I promise I won't do anything bad like that again. Please, let me help you out." Plead the Highlander.

As the leader of our band, Ryu mulled over the request, "Well…I suppose an extra pair of eyes would be useful. You can put your staff away, Katt." He said. 

After a few seconds passed, Katt withdrew her staff, "… Fine, fine. But I'll kick your rear if you drool on anything!" shot Katt to Sten. 

An amusing thought came to mind after listening to Katt's threat, "And I get to be the one that discipline him if he does something that's just stupid." I said with a little excitement in my voice.

Sten smiled broadly, "Oho, you won't regret this!" he said.

So now, our merry band of four, becomes a party of five… don't know if this will turn out to be a good thing or not. However, Sten came with us, which means we'll see how things will end out now that we are back on the trail to find the winged thief.

Chapter end

 **A/n**

 **And that's chapter 3. For those who like this story, glad you like it. Understand that I'm working on White Dragon Chronicles right now, and my high school Dxd on the side. That makes this less of a priority in my mind, though I still like this story. Until the next chapter I post!**


End file.
